Life of a Warlord's Wife
by tarobubblesx
Summary: Lady Bian & Cao Cao. Her world in a Court with concubines, soldiers, and courtiers. How does she manage to deal with the gossip and concubines? New chapters posted every week or so. Constructive reviews are appreciated!
1. MY HERO, My Love

**Disclaimer: This is a Dynasty Warriors fanfic. To be warned, this fanfic contains EROTIC SEX. If you are squirmish about it, please stop reading. I do not own any characters and the characters are strictly owned by Koei and no infringement was intended. Please enjoy and reviews are welcome! By the way the character is the actual name of Cao Cao's wife.**

**My Hero My Love  
**

She wondered and paced around.

Her family was poor and it was breaking her heart that she couldn't do anything to help them. Bian Tai Hou was only eighteen years old and she wished everyday a miracle will save her. The regular daily basis of her life: wake up, helped around the house and farm, helped mother cook the meals, took care of her younger siblings, and when nightfalls, she enters Hell: the brothel. She loathe the place and she only wished a man may take her hand in marriage. However, that hasn't happen yet and by that time she'll be the biggest whore anyone has ever seen.

"Tai Hou dear, will you like something to eat?" her mother asked tenderly.

She replied "No mother. I'm quite fine."

Tai Hou's mother shook her head and whispered "I'm sorry that we made you do that awful job two years ago."

The young lady's eyes were about to form tears but she modestly answered "It's alright mother. It is to help the family right?"

Her mother sighed and hugged Tai Hou "Yes it is but I'm very sorry. You're beautiful and you do deserve the best. Do you want to not enter the place tonight? I'll arrange something so you cannot go there. You need a break."

Tai Hou shook her head and said "I want to meet some new people mother."

That was a lie. She didn't. Tai Hou only answered that question with a "no" only because she need to get away from her family. They only brought tears in her eyes.

Her mother wiped the tears off Tai Hou's soft cheeks and said "If that's what you want but you really don't need to."

Tai Hou replied "I'm fine mother."

The elder lady nodded and took her departure to check on the little kids after she placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

Tai Hou was glad that's over. She witness the place she grown up in. How her father made it suitable for his family to live in. She didn't know how Father managed so much to keep his family alive but living in a house full of 4 children was a trouble. She noticed the walls that are falling apart and the hard bed that she slept on. And before she knew it, it was sunset and in a couple more hours, she will need to get ready. She sighed. _Another night of drunken men and lustful eyes gazing_ she thought when the thought of the brothel gave her chills down her spine. She decided to look exceptionally beautiful tonight and spent her time doing her makeup.

**Later At Night**

Later that night, after her mother put the children to bed, she entered Tai Hou's room. "Hun, are you almost ready?" she asked.

"Yes Mother. I'm just putting the final touches. Are the kids sleeping?" She said as she put some gloss on her lips.

"Yes they are. I had to make sure they didn't see you go out." her mother replied.

"Alright then. How do I look?" she asked as she turned her body around.

Her mother gasped. Her daughter was beautiful. She never knew how young and blossoming her daughter was. Bian Tai Hou had the most plump breasts than she thought when her mother saw her wear old clothes. The silks and robes she was wearing were as charming as Tai Hou's smile. Bian Tai Hou was wearing a red silk with elaborate dashes of gold and the robes were in pink. Her cherry red lipstick matched the outfit. It shined her lips. Her make-up fit the natural skin color and her heart-shaped face matched her beautiful black silky hair. Tai Hou put her hair up but with many ornaments in it and her favorite hairpiece was proudly in her hair. If anything, her daughter looked like an Empress. Her mother replied "Oh dear! You are quite stunning tonight. You're one in a million. Oh I love you," as she gave her daughter a kiss on the cheeks.

Bian Tai Hou giggled "I love you too mother. Well I'm going to go now. I'll be back tomorrow morning." She gave her mother a tight hug and began to walk out the door.

Cao Cao and his fellow companions: Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, Cao Ren, and Cao Hong, were riding at night and decided to seek some excitement at the local brothel.

Cao Cao asked "anyone up for the some fun?"

His cousin smirked "You have a wife and a concubine. What more do you want?"

The perverted man replied "Just for fun..."

Cao Ren shook his head "You're disrespecting Lady Ding again. Don't you think Lady Liu was enough?"

Cao Mengde laughed "Nope. One can't even bear me a child and the other was an 'accident'. They're actually not important. Hopefully I'll meet the woman that I call wife."

Xiahou Dun totally disapprove of the man's behavior but he wanted fun as well. "Let's go inside. See how many cuties they have here".

"You're a pervert as well brother," said Xiahou Yuan.

"Once in a while, a man needs his excitement," Cao Cao said.

Bian Tai Hou entered the brothel through the backdoors. She looked at the other young girls who also were here for the same reason. The wealthy rich men would enter and if they were lucky enough, he would take her as a concubine. The act proceeded in the upper chambers or where ever the party-goer wants. Bian Tai Hou usually get the upper bedchambers. She wouldn't proceed with a man in his chambers. She was afraid of a termagent. However, Tai Hou was reserved and never did got jealous. She promised herself that if she ever marries, the man will get everything he wants as long as he returns to their bed. She smiled at the thought of marriage. As most girls her age, marriage was a dream but sometimes, it just starts off as master and concubine. If they played their cards right, they'll be the apple of the man's eye.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Mistress You asked the girls to lined up. Tai Hou sighed. _Another distasteful night_. When she does this, it usually means a man of rank has entered. The girls walked out of the room one by one and the cries of men wooing was just unentertaining. When she left the dressing room, she caught a man's gaze. He seemed like he's around his mid-ages but his eyes were full of life and adventures. He seemed to be the man she dreamt about lately. His strict gaze gave her butterflies and she stared at him too. There was something about this man. His eyes made her dreamy and her legs could tremble anytime now. Bian Tai Hou continued to walk but his eyes were always so watchful.

Bian Tai Hou was conversing with a former client, Lord Fan. They flirted and joked but she didn't had the feelings that _that_ man gave her. The two were about to hit the bedchambers until he asked to talk to her. Tai Hou looked up and it was the man. Lord Fan knew no better and gave her up.

The man asked for her to walk in the pavilions together and she consent.

"You may call me Mengde," he said as his walked.

Tai Hou was taught not to speak until asked.

Mengde held her hand and said "are you shy?"

She shook her head and answered "My Lord I am not shy. This concubine cannot speak without my Lord's consent."

Mengde held her chin and said "You're not a whore...you're too beautiful. And with me, you can speak anything. Something's troubling. I can feel it. May you say it?"

Tai Hou sighed. This man wouldn't give her up so she replied "I hate this life. My family is poor. I came of the Bian family and I had to be a whore to help my family's misfortunes. I tell myself it will get better when someone rescues me."

Mengde smirked. Simple answer. "Well..that explains everything. I wonder how much your worth and maybe I'll buy you and help your family."

Tai Hou sighed "It's not that easy. Mistress You is a bitch. Oops- pardon my speech."

Mengde laughed and said "Its alright. I like it actually."

She laughed along as well.

He said "Well I'll do whatever it takes to buy you out of your misfortunes."

Tai Hou was very grateful and she looked in his eyes. The same gaze she felt when they first laid eyes on each other. He stared right back. Before she knew it, she kissed his lips and his sweet breath made her very wet between the legs. He sure did know how to please a girl, even if it just the lips and kissing and moving your hands. Tai Hou rubbed her hands along his hard chest and he rubbed his hands all over her body. Tai Hou knew that she must have fallen in love. Never did this feeling grew between her and someone. Maybe he is the one. His kiss was exciting through their moments together and she was ready for more...if only he accepted.

Tai Hou giggled and asked him "are we going to do anything?"

"Well yes of course...I'm going to buy you. So let's enter back to the house and see how much Mistress You wants", he said.

_Well this is great. I have to hear a scold and bargain arguement_ she thought as she nodded her head.

He took her hand and Mengde knew he was ready to begin this life with a beautiful face. Where has she been all throughout his life?

Bian Tai Hou looked at the fellow girls who were making their way through many of her own previous clients. They were the same faces. All the men but once Mengde entered, her life was at a sudden change. She can feel everything they will experience and maybe he was different from other men. She smiled at the thought of actually being married and not just a pretty face that's only recognize for her act in bed. Tai Hou walked along Mengde, never missing a step next to the man who'll change her life. He looked at her and smiled. "You're so beautiful dear", he said. Tai Hou blushed underneath all the make-up she was wearing and she answered "Oh Lord, please you're flattering me". Every word that came out of his mouth was like one-in-a-million you'll ever recieve from any man. He was so charasmatic. Tai Hou hoped everything he said was true and he wasn't playing with her emotions. Mistress You once told her that once a whore, you may never fall for men but Mengde made her fall in a way that she can never understand. Everything was too strong to believe.

Mengde went to the bar and asked "May I speak to the Mistress of this place?"

Tai Hou was feeling uncomfortable and looked around.

He noticed her slight awkward behavior and he held her hands and said "Everything will be alright"

Tai Hou looked at him and replied "I hope so. What if she refused?"

Mengde chuckled and kissed her forehead saying "I have an offer she wouldn't refuse."

The lady was reassured and went back hugging him tightly, smelling his scent that she can only remember from now till forever.

Mistress You, in a drunken state, walked out to the bar and hoarsely yelled "What do you want?"

Mengde tighten his grip on Hou's hand and she smiled. Somehow everything this man do can make her smile and be calmed.

He calmy replied "I'm buying a whore," The word stinged her; did he really mean it?

"And who may the lucky girl be? She best be worth the price you're giving me!" Mistress You yelled.

"Well she's right here. I'm offering you 50 ounces of gold", he said while stroking his growing goatee.

Mistress You laughed out loud "Thats a lot of money. You sure you have money for a..." she focused her gaze on Tai Hou but her merry attitude turned to a frown and she yelled "you want my top show girl? Are you kidding me? You're not getting her! She's mines! she's the one that keeps my brothel running!"

"Well...if 50 is not enough then 60", he said as he held Tai Hou's hand tightly than before as if he was going to say "to calm down".

"You're not buying anything from me."

"I want this girl and I will get her! Then maybe an 80 ounces of gold will work."

"Are you fucking crazy? You don't have that money and I don't like you to owe me debt!"

"Oh don't worry I do have money unlike some men around here..how about 100?"

Mistess You knew this wasn't going anywhere and she still refused. The lady was stubborn as a mule.

Tai Hou gripped Mengde's hand and looked at him; just when she was about to say something, a couple of men ran to him.

"Cousin! What are you trying to do?" yelled a very tall and handsome man.

"Dun! This drunken crazy woman is denying 100 ounces of gold. She's quite awkward," said Mengde.

"cousin. Lady Ding won't approve of this and nor will your Father," said a very stout man who's height is about Mengde.

"I don't really care! I want this lady out of her misery!", yelled Mengde. His anger has risen and Tai hou wondered who was Lady Ding?

Mistress You shook her head and laugh "you come to my brothel. Mess with my whores then you try to get me to accept your offering. Then you made a show in my brothel. Interesting..."

"Listen to me bitch! I know you're fucking drunk but either you accept my offer or I'll cut you to pieces," said Mengde.

The man named Dun shook his head and looked at Tai Hou. All she can do was smile; like they said a beautiful lady can ruin a kingdom.

Mistress You smirked and walked away.

"Her answer is a no I'm guessing," said a stouter man who looks somewhat like Dun.

"We're going to get you out of here, Tai Hou. I promised", he said to her as he hugged her tight.

More moments through the night, Tai Hou was introduced to her lover's family. The man named Xiahou Dun was quite stunning. He was Mengde's best friend and so was the other lads. The man about Mengde's height was Cao Ren and the other was Xiahou Yuan. A quiet peaceful man was Cao Hong. Tai Hou was appreciating thier company. However she wondered how the hell she was getting out of here.

"It's the perfect chance to get you out of here", Mengde said as he wrote some words in a note. Tai Hou was illiterate and she wished she knew what he wrote. He looked up at her and said "don't worry. it's nothing bad". He put some ounces of gold on top of the note and said to Dun to place it in Mistress You's desk. He took Tai Hou out to the entrance and asked her to ride on the horse as he'll get behind her. Tai Hou admired his steed and she looked at the other guys who were getting ready for a night out to rest at Tai Hou's resort. She smiled. Mengde was indeed her hero and her love.


	2. Jealous Obsession

**Okays here's the deal. I used facts from the biographies of Cao Cao, Lady Bian, and Cao Pi to get the dates, ages, etc. I'm sorry if they are inaccurate, I tried my best to get the information right to make the story seem more REAL. But I do not own any characters. They belong to Koei. The chapter took me like a week because I was super busy and I was out of thoughts but I did the best I can. Enjoy chapter 2!**

**Jealousy**

Mengde and his fellow companions reached Tai Hou's house. Tai Hou knocked on her front door and luckily, her mother opened the door. "Tai Hou! What are you doing here so soon?", her mother greeted. "Mother, I quit the job and here are some people who helped me get out of there", Tai Hou replied. Her mother looked at the gentlemen and smiled. She welcomed everyone to her home.

Tai Hou looked at her mother and said "Mother, this is Lord Cao Mengde. Have you heard of him?"

Her mother looked at the man. She heard about him but she just shook her head.

"Oh that's quite interesting. I thought everyone heard about me," he said.

"Well that's because I haven't been out much. However I'm more concerned about my daughter. How did you manage to get her out of that brothel? What did you do?" said Tai Hou's mother.

"It was quite simple. I offered Mistress You money that she cannot deny. And for your family's welfare, I got it all under control," he answered.

_That cunning bastard!_ _How could he lie to Mother like that? _Tai Hou thought as she venomously smiled at Mengde. He knew she was mad but he'll make sure she gets over it by an act she can't say 'no' to. He chuckled to his thoughts.

"Well I hope you do mean every word you say Sir," Tai Hou's mother replied "Are you men hungry? I was just roasting a duck and frying some quails for my daughter's return."

The young lady smirked. _Fried quails_ she thought. It was her favorite food in the whole entire world. "Mother you must haven't. Quails? Where did you managed to get them?"

Tai Hou's mother looked at her and replied "Your older brother was out hunting in the woods with Father and he noticed a flock of quails."

"Well that was nice of him and Father. Would you guys like to eat and then rest?" Tai Hou responded.

The men looked so drunk from their events at the whore house. Tai Hou giggled; they looked so adorable as well. She took their no response as a yes.

"Mother is there anything you need me to do?" she asked.

Her mother made no reply and went into the kitchen. Tai Hou thought it was best to explain who the men were and what she was going to be. However, she refrained from doing so out of the thought of being whip by the gentlemen. Maybe it was best for Mengde to explain.

Cao Mengde looked around the place. He was wondering what he should say to his parents when they found out that a new lady was in the palace. However he had that one special feeling in her and she must be someone special. It will hurt his feelings when the gossip ladies report her as a common prostitute as well; but he hopes that they'll shut their mouth when they witness Tai Hou's respective nature. Tai Hou was a woman different from most. She was poor and knew not to take things for granted like his own official wife, Lady Ding. What more could he want? She wasn't so jealous like Lady Ding. The moment news spilled out saying that Lady Liu was pregnant with his offspring, Lady Ding was jealous and remorseful. To shut her up, Mengde offered the babe as a child to her so she could still be considered his wife and so, she wouldn't think of being replaced.

"Cousin, what's wrong?" asked Xiahou Dun.

"I was wondering what to do with Lady Ding when Lady Bian enters the resort," replied Mengde.

Cao Ren answered "keep Lady Ding away from her. Simple."

"It's not that easy Ren. There's gossip ladies all around the place. They witness a new concubine, the whole palace knows," said Cao Hong.

Mengde shook his head. "Exactly. Should I just let Father and Lady Ding know?"

Xiahou Dun raised an eyebrow "that's the best idea."

Tai Hou entered the place and gave a bowl to everyone and her mother walked in a place the delicious duck and the fried baby quails. Her mother asked Tai Hou to get the vegetables. "Well Sirs, you guys should all eat for the long adventure for tomorrow right?" asked Tai Hou's mother.

"Yes about that. I thought it would be nice if your family move to Qiao with us," said Mengde.

Her mother gasped "Why Sir?"

"I decided to..." he had a lost of words when Tai Hou entered. She placed the vegetables of the table and decided to join the rest.

"Well you decided for what?" her mother asked.

Tai Hou sighed "He wants me to be his mistress, Mother!"

Tai Hou's mother was damn sure about who the heck the man was and she knew this was Tai Hou's destiny. Her mother didn't object.

Well that was a relief. She thought her mother would object because her mother wouldn't want her mother to leave her.

Her mother spoke "I don't really want to travel. Might I just stay here?"

Mengde replied "Well that could be good but I prefer a bigger palace with beautiful gardens. A palace for 200 households. Would you not object my Lady?"

Her mother modestly answered "Your fortunes are too great. Do you not think this is too much for offering a daughter?"

"No it is not. Lady Bian is suitable and she's way much more than just that my Lady," he said.

Tai Hou's mother smiled. She knew she can count on him for her safety and her reputation. His fellow friends smiled at each other. Mengde, he can flatter any woman but when they look at Lady Bian, she wasn't so happy. It was like she knew what the fuck the man was doing. Lady Bian kept her fierce attitude inside and ate her meal. She'll ask him about this later at night.

Lady Bian and her mother showed the men to their rooms. For a small house that Lady Bian haven't yet explored, they did provided a decent amount of rooms for the men. Tai Hou brought her mother to her bedchamber and kissed her mother good night. "Mother, you know the constructionists are coming here tomorrow to extend and rebuild the house right mother?" asked Tai Hou.

"Yes dear I do know. You must look fresh for your future husband however. Do not worry so much on me; I have your father and your brother. Now tomorrow is going to be a long trip. I don't want you to be sleeping on his horse. It's very uncomfortable," her mother answered.

Tai Hou frowned a little. She was going to bed next to Mengde. She was quite nervous and she looked at her mother. "Mother a marriage night isn't so welcoming if it's under the roof of your mother's house!"

Her mother laughed "Oh dear! You still remember that?"

She giggled along with her mother "Of course I do remember. Don't be complaining Mother if you hear rocks and moans." She stated her mother's words.

Her mother laughed and hugged her "you're so silly. So when are you getting there? You don't want your husband waiting."

"Maybe he can wait. Oh well, Mother I will see to him. Good night mother!" Tai Hou said as she kissed her mother's cheek.

Her mother watched Tai Hou leave the room. She wondered if Tai Hou can deal Mengde's nature. She heard he was a freak but she didn't want to hear her daughter's screams so she forced herself to sleep.

Lady Bian walked to her room and entered the place. It was different when Mengde was in the room as well. She walked in and noticed him reading a book near the candle light. She hoped she didn't disturb him but he smiled when she walked in. His smile excited her like something would become exciting between them. Her eyes sparkled when she sat next to him paying close attention to every move he made. His gentle touch to her thighs trembled her but she placed her hands on his cheeks. It was just a night they known each other but it felt like forever. Mengde squeezed her thighs and she felt the heat rising like no other. _are you going to make the first move or do i? _she thought. She hate making the first moves but Mengde just proved he wanted something.

"Mengde I have to ask...do you want something?"

"Well obviously. Do you feel comfortable?" he asked like the questions were bothering him.

"I am comfortable..just thought you didn't want me"

"Well that was awkward. I do want you. In fact, it feels like we known each other in many lives ago."

Those words stung her heart. She felt the same as well. Lady Bian felt no need to hide her feelings so she kissed his lips.

She completely forgot about what she was going to ask him and her touches became more warm and his kisses pressed against her bosom as he begin to rub her body. Was it too early to say 'I love you' or was it suitable to say it when their love or lust became more fiery? Lady Bian's body fell against the sheets and their bodies entwined and the night passed out smoothly.

The morning she woked up, she realized Mengde wasn't next to her. She shrugged, guessing that he was out with his men bragging how he got in her pants. However she got up and stretched. She was extremely happy that morning especially when his scent that still lingered on her skin. She giggled and looked for him. She noticed her little brother and sister were up as well, messing with Xiahou Yuan's hair. Lady Bian told them to stop however the kids were as foolish as can be and Yuan was quite angry at them but he kept the anger inside. She sensed the heat rising inside of him and asked for Mengde. Yuan shook his head and said he was somewhere. Lady Bian frowned and looked around. She noticed her mother working on chicken brothel and some warm dumplings. Lady Bian asked her mother for Mengde as well. She replied he went outside. She began to feel like she was used. But the visions of the night passed in her mind everytime she thought he would leave her and the moment she thought where he climax made her giggled to herself. Lady Bian's mother asked her "is everything alright?". Lady Bian nodded and went outside. There she noticed Dun, Ren, and her love, Mengde all outside. She went up towards them.

Mengde greet her well "How was your sleep, Lady Bian?"

"It was quite well. What are you men doing outside so early?" she asked.

"We decided to feed our horses for the long journey ahead and talked about the eunuchs and He Jin." Mengde answered as he took her hands.

"Oh I see..breakfast is almost ready," she said as she kissed Mengde's lips to enter the house.

Mengde watched her as she entered back into the house.

"So Cousin when will you tell her the truth?" asked Xiahou Dun.

"Damnit! Why do you have to remind me?" answered Mengde.

"Well Cousin. You can't really hide these kind of stuff from women especially young women. They are quite noisy and questionable. Take Yuan's wife for instance."

Mengde chuckled and replied "Don't let me think of that". The thought of his cousin's wife's scolding gave him a headache. He didn't want Lady Bian to be a bitch so he thought he'll tell her after breakfast. He hoped she'll be understanding. His thoughts was interrupted when Xiahou Dun asked him "So are you going to make her pregnant as well?"

Mengde eyed him and said "Can't tell you. Depends if I do want a baby."

"You're barely there for Ang, Cousin," said Xiahou Dun.

"Are you judging my parenting skills?"

"What if I am? I'm not saying anything...you could be a better father," shrugged Xiahou Dun.

Mengde shrugged and walked into the house.

The moment he walked in, Lady Bian and her mother were setting the table for breakfast. He witnessed her curves and the lengthy hair she always managed to flourish with beautiful ornaments. She had on a silky robe that covered her nightgown but it shown her beautiful body. Then his thoughts drifted to their night but he controlled himself. Luckily he wasn't having a boner when she went to him and hugged him tight. Mengde knew it was the right time to tell her about his wife and concubine. He took her hand and brought her inside her bedroom.

"Lady Bian I must confess something. Please understand though," he said slowly, trying to find out which words to say.

Lady Bian knew no better and nodded "What is it hun?"

"Well..." His voice was a little shaky but he continued "Well...I have a wife and a concubine and I'm also a father to a son."

Lady Bian's heart was about to break but she held the tears. She knew the man must have something with wife and children. However she wouldn't let that thought trouble her; it was the thought of his wife's abusiveness. "What will your wife say?"

"Well she will get mad. I will tell her about you but I promise you...she will get over it. I just want you to stay away from her," he said trembling.

The first time she noticed fear in his eyes was the moment tears can fall anytime now. She noticed he wasn't a man who was always brave and had no fear. The man can be afraid sometimes but what shook her was the thought he was afraid of his own wife. What could she do? Was she just like the other girls who can be easily replace? Her thoughts troubled her greatly but she looked in his eyes and replied "I will Mengde. But please don't put me in a jeopardy". Then Mengde smiled; he knew she was reserved and pleasant. He took her hand and went out to the breakfast table where everyone was eating. There everyone had to be ready for the long journey home...

The journey home was long and tiring especially to Lady Bian who haven't traveled for the most part of her life. She hated sitting on her ass inside a small carriage. It was led by one of her father's horses that could keep up with Mengde and his fellow friends' war horses. She looked out of the carriage and witnessed Mengde, riding so swiftly along Xiahou Dun. Mengde's hair was enlighten by the sunshine and he was so muscular on his fine steed. Lady Bian wished she could ride a horse, perhaps Mengde can help her...but she remembered his words _I just want you to stay away from her_. The words were like a needle through the skin; she couldn't be near the man at all because of his wife. Lady Bian wasn't much but she hoped Mengde will stay with her. However the feeling was guilt. She didn't know if she can handle the fact about his wife. Lady Bian didn't want competitions but...was jealousy filling her soul? She hoped not. She will find any way not to be so mad and she knew she will.


	3. Wisdom & Foolishness

**A/N- Koei owns every character! I'm fucking loving this story so far too! Its getting exciting! Sorry for taking a long time! I was so busy! But I found that people are reading this story so I kinda found some time to write it ! HAHA ENJOY.**

**Wisdom & Foolishness**

The palace was beautiful. Lady Bian's expression was full of shock and happiness; her new home was a welcoming environment. She could live in harmony and sanctuary; well she hoped she will. As she has heard before, the residents were all assholes and bitches. Lady Bian sighed at the thought of it and it seemed like the pleasant welcoming appearance that the palace revealed was crushed when she thought, that behind those doors, was a place full of gossip and politics. That wouldn't stop her. She will just have to deal with the upper class women and respect all newly-met person who crossed her path. That will be a very exciting life...

Lady Bian took out her hand as Mengde opened the curtains of the carriage. "It seems like you are ready, Miss Bian", he chuckled.

Lady Bian kept the thought to herself as Mengde took her hand and they walked towards the place. A couple of servants took the carriage and horse back to the stables. She noticed the happy smile on his face as he walked along her. She guessed to herself that he must be happy to be home..._to return to his faithful wife and the baby boy_. Tai Hou couldn't keep the thoughts to herself and she asked slowly "How old is your son, Mengde?".

Mengde looked at her and answered "The boy is turning 10 very soon. His name is Cao Ang. Why do you ask Miss?"

"Please don't call me Miss...just call me Tai Hou. I was just curious. Ever since then, you haven't had any children or anything?"

"No I do want children, just not at the moment. Ang is a handful but I do love him. My wife, Lady Ding, raised the boy but he was a child to my Consort Liu"

Lady Bian gulped. That was a handful to swallow. What was her to him? Did he even need her? "Interesting, Mengde..."

Mengde smiled and took her inside the palace walls. There was a lady around Mengde's age and young lady about 5 years older than Lady Bian and the young boy who looked like Mengde a lot and an elder man. Lady Bian looked around. Behind her was Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, and the others who were ready to talk about war. Lady Bian knew who the elder lady was...Lady Ding. She just had to make the best out of it and smile.

The young boy ran to Mengde and she noticed Mengde picked his son up and hugged him. He was a good father by his actions toward his son. Lady Bian looked at Lady Ding who was staring at her husband like a hawk. The look on her face was disappointed and angry. Lady Bian knew that Mengde wasn't going to be surprise.

"Where have you gone, hmm Husband?", Lady Ding asked.

Mengde straighen his posture as he held their son and replied "I told you I will be out with my cousins. You need not to worry"

"Well...explain this!" She pointed to Lady Bian who stared at the couple idly.

"She's another concubine for myself. Accept the fact, WOMAN", Mengde yelled.

Lady Ding knew she was about to cry but she bit her lip and fiercely remarked back "Accept what fact? That every single fucking month a new girl pops in your bedroom? Who are you, Mengde? You're my husband! You need to understand; YOU'RE MY HUSBAND!"

"I know I'm your husband. You need to understand you can't even bear a child...I need children to carry on my legacy", Mengde replied as he let down their son, Ang.

Lady Ding held back the tears and carried their son to the gardens.

"I knew she was going to yell like that. How are you, Lady Liu?", Mengde said calmly.

The other mistress was folding her arms and walked to her lord, very amused. She had the most soft voice Lady Bian can hear but the words that came out was "I'm quite fine. It was nice to deal with the Lady when you were away. I miss you quite terribly, my Lord".

He chuckled and took her hand "I miss you too, Miss Liu. And to repay you for your undivided attention to the Lady, I bought you a gift", he said as he reached into his inner garment to recieve a small box. He handed it to her gently.

Lady Liu smiled and replied "Oh! You're so sweet, my Lord". The Lady Liu unwrapped the small box and lift the top off. It was a beautiful jade bracelet and the most charming hair pin to match it. Lady Liu smiled and kissed her Lord on the lips and thanked her wonderful playboy Lord.

Mengde wasn't complaining about his fight with his wife but he, rather, seemed very cool. He took his former concubine's hands and kissed them.

Lady Liu went to the harem and all was left was the elder man.

"My son, you have returned with an attitude to your wife. We have to talk to you. And by the way, General Yuan Shao was here earlier to speak to you about He Jin". the elder man said.

Mengde smiled "Ah yes. My old companion. He is returning soon I hope"

"I believe so-" he stared intently at Lady Bian, "and may I ask, who is she?"

"She's my recent addition to the harem I'm beginning to find so addicting", Mengde said.

Lord Cao shooked his head "Son, you know how jealous your wife may be. Why do you do such things?"

"Because she should know that I marry her out of teenage love! Now I'm fucking drained! She's a bitch!", he puffed as he sat down on a nearby table.

His father sat with him and looked at him. Lady Bian realized that giving him a back rub will soothe his soul so she sat next to Mengde as her hands began to play with his body, massaging his neck. Mengde thanked her and her touches was more smooth.

"I can see why you think she's very lovely and helpful. I hope your wife can deal with it", Lord Cao replied.

Lady Bian smiled at him and looked at her troubled lord as she rubbed his temples for him.

"Yes I know she will", he said. "father and cousins, will you leave us for a second?"

Everyone decided to walk out and his father replied "Yes I will but you need to deal with Yuan Shao soon!"

"I know father! Don't think I will forget!", he yelled and Lady Bian kissed his forehead.

His father shook his head and walked out to see his fellow friends. The two eyed the door until everyone was out of sight and the door was closed.

Mengde grabbed Lady Bian's hands to motioned her to sit with him.

Lady Bian held his hands and smiled. Her beauty was undescribable. Mengde was happy with what his gift was; a beautiful lady.

Mengde smiled and kissed her tender lips as his hands traveled along her thighs and Lady Bian released a soft moan. His hands ran along her legs and they found her sweet honeypot. He pressed his fingers against it and she let herself go into his wild hands who were exploring every inch of her body. Lady Bian had to admit, she never felt such an ecstasy she never felt before. He was perfect in everything. Her moans only pressed him to let his sexy fingers inside of her. She let out a very long moan and he felt the wetness that was coming from her. He smirked and looked at his beautiful young wife. She was so fresh and everything she did made his blood rushed. He twirled his fingers around as Lady Bian's fingers digged deep in his skin. Mengde wondered and knowing she would gladly accept him inside her, he took off some of his warm clothing and lengthen his cock. Lady Bian stared at his cock and smirked. His size was thick and lengthy and she loved it; every inch of it.

* * *

Tai Hou and Mengde were mingling with each other but came to a stop after the noise of the servants prospered through the halls. She amused herself to Mengde's fully exposed body and giggled.

"What is the matter?," asked Mengde.

"Oh nothing... afraid of the fellow servants?" she replied.

Mengde stretched himself and looked at her "No. It is nothing. Those servants have known about my ways"

"You're quite an interesting person, Mengde. I supposed we should dress and walk ourselves out of shame"

"Yes we should. Let's go," Mengde said as he got up and dressed himself and helped Tai Hou with her wardrobe.

They let themselves walk out of the dining hall where Mengde's father awaits him.

"Mengde! Your best friend was waiting for you for quite some time! Have you forgotten?," he said.

_Oh boy_ thought Tai Hou.

"I'm sorry father. I hope he still is there at the meeting room," said Mengde cooly.

His father's anger lessened and he spoke "Why yes- he is".

If anything, Mengde was most definitely the person who can ease himself out of trouble. It surprised Tai Hou greatly that he could command anyone around him even the great Yuan Shao who was from the noble family. Tai Hou questioned herself. _Perhaps he is controlling me_ she thought to herself. She let those silly thoughts go when Mengde told the maids to bring her to her new rooms.

"But Mengde where are you going?" she asked.

Mengde chuckled and said "You have heard or perhaps you were busy in your girlish imaginations? I supposed you did. I am going to meet with my old friend". He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and walked away with his father. The sight of seeing him away from her gave her a chill of suspension that she could just sense that this was going to be a usual thing.

Tai Hou looked at her new maids and smiled. "I suppose we should go?"

The maids nodded their heads and went forward to lead her to her new rooms.

The moment she walked in her room, she laid on her couch gazing at every artifact. The pictures on the wall of beautiful portraits of nature and the smoothy silk that embroidered the mattress underneath. She gazed at the tea table at the chairs that surrounded it. It seemed like a room for an Empress. She believed it too good to be true but when she pressed her fingers against the table and the luxurious chair, it was real. The maids ask the serving girls to bring some tea with chrysanthemums and jasmine pellets. She asked the girls "is this _my _room?" and the maids simply answered with a nod. Tai Hou smiled and walked to her bed. The bed was filled with feathers that plumped up the pillow cases and the linen was all purple like violet roses. The smooth texture of the flourescent silk made her flutter in her tiny stomach. She was so content with everything. Mengde has such a fashion taste that it could rival any woman's taste.

"Oh my lady! I forgot to mention...we must show you to your closet," the maid in red spoke.

"Closet? I have a closet?!" Tai Hou jumped.

She followed them closely to the closets that contained all her beautiful robes. The girls opened the doors and Tai Hou could almost cry. "Robes? These aren't your average robes! These are Sichuan silks that are from the finest silk worms! How can Mengde afford these?"

The maids smiled and mumbled to each other. They were pleased that Tai Hou were in love with them. They watched Tai Hou touched the silks and smiled.

A knock was heard on the door and the grand lady gave a reply to come in. It was the serving girls with tea and Lady Ding was behind them.

_Great! what could this lady want when I'm in a gorgeous pleasant mood!_ Lady Bian thought to herself.

"How do you like your rooms?," asked Lady Ding.

"Well it's quite beautiful. Would you mind if you come join me for some tea?"

"Oh not at all! I would love to," Lady Ding said as she held some thoughts.

Lady Bian smiled. She would be having some guests for tea and she brought Lady Ding to drink some dinner and biscuits with her. They all took their seats and Bian silently poured tea for her guests. As a generous host, she asked "would you love some pellets with your tea?"

Lady Ding replied "no. I am fine". She took a sip from her teacup and cleared her throat. "Let's not try to be friends, Tai. I have some things to tell you. Let's keep ourselves good and in our respected manners."

Bian Tai Hou knew what this lady meant...business. "Tell me of your order."

"First, Tai Hou. You must know I am Mengde's first and foremost wife. I cannot have children. We married simply out of the fact of political stance. However Lady Liu was the lady I hand picked to be Mengde's whore. And she suceeded me to bear a baby boy... a boy I simply love to death. I raise him as my own and the boy's mother and I are best friends. However, you- you and I are not going to be near friendship. You see, Mengde and I promised each other no more whores but he went back on his word and here you are. Now don't take this personally. I hate whores. I see them nothing but ladies who want money and power so their first step to that is spreading their legs to a man of higher ranking. If you do think that was your plan, you're wrong. As long as I am here with the eldest son, you cannot pass by me"

"Lady Ding, that was the most beautiful speech of a jealous wife's reprimandation. I must applaud you. You're quite a speaker. Though I am partially illterate, I do know how to counter your speeches. Let me tell you, I have no intention of seeking a farther position as I already am. I am his whore, quite right; but I do know I will not be your friend nor will I converse well with your other ladies of your sort. You see - I like to mind my own business. Why must I speak to you every single minute of my life? You're the most jealous wife I have seen. To add to this unpleasant first conversation with a lady of high rank, I will say if I have his children, you simply will not be near my children or myself any more. So please be kind to walk out of my room with a smile on your face because I understand perfectly well of your 'order'".

Lady Bian drank her tea in silence as Lady Ding and her fellow friends walked out of the rooms. _Perhaps this was all a misunderstanding? Was this Mengde's plan? To make me look like a huge fool? I hope not. I'm falling deeper and deeper with him, _she thought to herself. She looked to her maids who sat there, fanning her.

"What is your problem? Go do some girly things besides looking at me. Why - let's go to the garden. Perhaps there is more fresh air than this clouded angry room," Lady Bian said to her maids. She put her teacup down to walk out of the bedroom with her maids to the gardens that will be renovated when the future Princess grows older.


	4. What is Left?

**A/N- You know the drill. I don't own anything. Except the ideas that are created in this fanfic. So I found some time to write here and there about this fanfic. Please always read & review. The time for this chapter is 187 A.D. Oh yeah- don't complain if its HISTORICALLY INACCURATE. Have fun! :)**

**What is Left?**

Lady Bian find it quite pleasant to wake up every morning to her maids to warm her bath and bring her dainty breakfast. It was just a daily routine now. She never could get used to it...or mishaps she could? She rarely see her beloved; only because it was rightfully so that he dined with his wife and he was always away. Sometimes here and there, he would pop in her bedroom to say hello; but that was unlikely now. She waited for him patiently day by day but he never came by. She began to believed he was content with his wife and the boy. Lady Bian was a glorious young woman. Probably much younger than Lady Ding by ten years and Mengde by thirteen years. She got along with all of Mengde's acquaintances such as his cousin, Xiahou Dun and Cao Ren. These two probably understood her. Then there was Cao Hong, a man who was greedier than most, but to - she knew him like a person. He was a nice man, though her maids disagreed, she believed so. Lady Bian was a woman who knew a person not just from their faults and deeds; it was like she could read through them. Lady Bian dared not to interfere with any other, she always kept to herself and replied to questions with a sense of duty. She was quite intelligent with her replies and Mengde was fond of her knowledge and humanity. Lady Bian awaited for his returns with all the men and meetings. Things have been going insane since the eunuchs killed He Jin and Mengde would travel to the capital hither to see progress of the new kingdom with his fellow friend, Yuan Shao. Thus, Lady Bian await the tales of the great Mengde's journeys of the chaotic dynasty.

One day as she was waiting in her pavilions sipping some tea, with her maids dancing idly, the news of Mengde was coming home urgently. Lady Bian quickly told the maids to quit dancing and to wait in their orderly positions as well as telling the serving girls to put the tea away. She straighten her posture and walked with the maids to the meeting room. Inside the meeting room, she could hear Mengde's father conversing with his friends. She went inside the room and she saw Lady Ding crying and her fellow friends trying to soothe her. "Is something a matter, Father?" Lady Bian asked.

"Oh - daughter! You are here! Please come forth. We must tell you these urgent mishaps that surrounded our dwellings," he replied.

Lady Bian looked around and frowned. _This must be a burden of bad news _she thought when she saw the messenger holding a poster.

"My daughter-in-law, Cao A-Man is trapped in a prison cell!", he said.

Lady Bian gasped and looked at him with tears in her eyes. "What happened!"

"The messenger spoke that he planned out an affair with Wang Yun to slaughter that awful pig, Dong Zhou. Dong Zhou took the Emperor and replaced him with his younger brother and killed the Empress Dowager and Grand Empress. Every one in the Court are his clan! But- my brave son and certain others wish to slay him! And my brave son wanted to - but he failed! Now he's in prison! Oh dear Heavens! Save him!"

"Oh my! Father, what must we do now?"

"I don't know! He is told he will be executed. We must leave. We cannot be found here. They will surely come after our heads!"

Lady Bian felt a sudden pang of dizziness and she fainted.

When she awoke, she found her maidens packing their clothes and hers. "What are you girls doing?" she asked surprisingly.

"We must leave, my lady. We cannot be found here! We would be grinded or abused by the ridiculous Dong Zhou!"

_Him again? I thought it was a dream_ she thought to herself as she was helped lift up by Qin, her favorite maiden. The lady who was her confinement when Mengde was around his other ladies. She was grateful that Qin was near her. However it was vanished when a sight of blood was spotted on her bedsheets. Not just menstrual periods - no, this was serious blood. "Qin! Qin! Qin! What the hell happened to me when I was sleeping!" she yelled.

Qin hugged her "You fainted and the physician was summoned. He told us you're having a baby. You're two months, my dear"

"You're kidding? I'm having a baby. A baby?"

"Yes, Lady Bian. The physician said the baby is okay and you would stop bleeding with a day using this antidote," Qin said as she packed stuff. "And we must leave. We would follow where you wish my lady."

"Perhaps I do know where to go. Would we be reunited with the others?"

"Only if the General is alive."

Lady Bian frowned. She was an exquisite beauty, only to be widowed within months. "Yes girls. Hurry up and pack! We would go back to see my mother! She has an open heart and surely the new house is built with bigger rooms!"

The girls looked so frightened and scared that they said onimously "please save us!"

Lady Bian gave them a reassuring smile.

The carriage was in minutes in front of the palace. She looked at her father-in-law as he spoke about protecting the baby and not making any mistakes and to tell strange soldiers that she is going home. The carriage was plain. It was not so elaborate like her rooms or the palace; no, it was plain to be incognito of some one rather of rank. She cried as she let herself free from Cao Song. The man was her true protection from the crazy Lady Ding. "I promised father to take care of the baby and you do know where to find me," she said with tears in her eyes. She gave one kiss on the cheek and looked at the fellow people who were escaping for their lives. Lady Ding and her sort of people were gathering themselves on a chariot to leave and the young Ang, who Tai Hou grew to love as well, was surely be missed. The other fellows were around sitting or standing bravely to support themselves to help Mengde. Nothing was to save Mengde. He is to be executed! The look on everyone's eyes were upset or perhaps chaos. It hurt to see this rich supportive family be nothing but a peasants now.

Lady Bian and her 4 maids were sitting in the plain carriage being led by a fellow serving boy. The ride through the woods and country was frightening. Every girl was scared when the horses neigh or the trembling soldiers passed by. The soldiers looked so hungry; perhaps these boys are from the imperial army. Lady Bian thought to herself about Mengde and his baby. She touched her womb. _What if Mengde never see the baby?_ she trembled and a hand touched her. It was Qin. "Qin what's wrong?" she asked.

"We are here at your mother's residence," she answered.

The house looked so different from before. It was newly built and the sign of "Prosperity, Happiness, and Peace". She was pleased with everything that the constructionist planned out. Her home was truly her peace and sanctuary and it was definitely not the silly palace. The serving boy knocked on the door and Lady Bian's mother came out smiling. "Tai Hou dear! We have not seen you in a year! How have you been? Why do you look so pale?"

"Mother save the questions. Please help us! We need a rescuing place. Please accept us!"

"Tai Hou - you are my daughter. You are welcome here and your friends! Yin Xiu, get their bags and show Tai Hou's friends to their rooms!"

"- Uh mother, don't forget the serving boy, Tang."

"And oh- yes and Tang too!"

"Mother let's go to the rooms to converse about certain matters. I will tell you everything. Qin- please manage the maids to put things in proper order"

Tai Hou and her mother entered her mother's room to talk about everything. Tai Hou talked about her first entrance and what happened especially the awful fight with Lady Ding. Her mother seemed upset that Mengde had children before. Then she told her about Mengde leaving for warfare and dynasty's downfalls. She finally told her mother she was expecting a baby and she was two months. Her mother cried and looked at her "what did the main Lady said?"

"She does not know...however, she must have heard sooner or later"

"Craving anything daughter?"

"Well.. I was hungry for some spicy noodles. Everything I want must have spices," Tai Hou said as she rubbed her womb.

"I'm sure your baby will be some hot-headed son who's stubborn"

"Oh dear, don't say that. He won't be like his father that much. I hope he has my sense of love and compassionate ways"

Tai Hou's mother gave her a kiss on her forehead as she began to cook her daughter's craving spicy noodles. Qin came in the room with the maids and Tai Hou said they may do whatever they like but come before dark falls. They each had a golden ounce of money to spend. However Qin did not take the invitation lightly. She would not go. She would stay with her best friend. Tai Hou looked at her and suggested she should talk about Mengde. Tang, the serving boy, was left to go off to the village to be a chaperone of the younger 3 maidens.

**5 Days Later**

Staying at her mother's place brought back memories of old and her younger siblings were getting older and she cared for them nonetheless. Her belly was growing and the baby inside her was eating healthy. She was, indeed, carrying a healthy child. Her maidens seemed to be spoiling themselves with artifacts from the village and sending a few gifts here and there for the expectant mother or the baby. Though the humble Tai Hou refused, she could not say 'no'. The girls were determined the lady would accept the gift for an act of thank you. She wondered how everyone was faring and even more, Mengde. The name brought chills down her spine only due to the fact of what had happened between them - _love _- she did not want to believe it. But as days go on, her love just continue to grow; never taking a day break of not thinking about him. She missed him and most importantly, she _needed_ him.

There came a knock on the door when Tai Hou and her maids were gathering flower pedals to make a beautiful wreath and Tang went to opened it. It was who she needed the most - Mengde! Tai Hou jumped from her seat and ran to him. "Oh how I have missed you! How did you manage to get out?" she questioned.

"Oh there's not too much to it. A fellow friend got me out but he left me seeing how cruel I am because I slaughtered a pig and a family," Mengde shrugged.

"You killed something! And I am..."

"You are?" he questioned with an odd look in his eyes.

"Oh this is nothing to discuss in public. Perhaps in private?"

"As you wish, my Lady. You look quite more plump if I say so"

"Yes..I have been eating healthy. And at the same time, missing you more greatly"

Mengde chuckled. If anything, he cannot believe she can be healthy worrying about him.

"Dear! I have forgotten my manners. Come Mengde, let's sit inside my room and discuss some matters," she said in a soft voice.

He was growing a beard; that was sure and he scratched it. He took her hand as she led him to her room. "I'm so glad that we're not childish fools," said Tai Hou.

"What's going on now?" asked Mengde.

"Mengde, we're going to have a baby," she said in a small whisper.

"Oh. How far are you?" he said and he wasn't either surprised or upset. He looked like a person who had no emotions.

"I am two months now. Are you happy or upset?"

"You can say I am happy but this is something I was not expecting when I came from that wretched prison. It was something I do not expect as a welcoming news"

"Mengde!" she yelled. "Mengde! You do not want this?"

"! I have never heard you raise your voice like this to me ever!" he said as he gripped her hands.

"Don't touch me like this! You're so vile!," Tai Hou screamed.

"Interesting that you think of me like that when I saved you from that awful brothel and gave your family a new home and unfortunately, quite mishaps, planted a seed inside of you! Have you not see love? Every damn thing I did was for your sake. I wanted you the moment I met you at that horrible place! You stunned me! It was like I needed you but if you don't see that then it's time for good-bye. I came here first after the ordeal... to you! You're my comfort and love! Only to get pushed away by you. What was your problem?"

Lady Bian was silent for some moment and she looked at him. "Get out of my face! I don't want to see you!"

Mengde looked at her one last time, kissed her forehead, and walked out. Lady Bian was then seen on her bed crying. She felt like some teenage young girl who was caught with her boyfriend and now reprimanded not to see him. Mengde made her feel like a young girl. He brought out the youth that she was missing and she surely did the same. She was his youngest concubine; no doubt about that. She see herself as his last resort. Tears strained down from her eyes and all she wanted was to be alone. She hated Mengde! She wondered what came to her to be with him. He was nothing as she dreamt about her true love. Matter of fact, he was mean, rude, selfish, and careless. He indeed saved her but he wasn't what she loved. To her - she only thought she loved him because of his potential political figure. Now all she could think about is that he was using her. She rubbed her womb and wiped her tears. _I was such a stupid young fool. My! I was no different than my foolish sixteen year old thoughts. Now I have this sack inside me and it's too late for Madame You's potion for terminating it. I guess I have to keep it. Dear! It was his fault! _she thought to herself.

**Mengde's Household**

"Father! Father!" Mengde called out when he spotted his father. His father and a couple of his aunts and uncles were conversing inside the dinner room for lunch. The spot of Cao Cao gave them all a smile. Times like these the courtiers would see Cao Song running to his son.

"My dear boy! I almost thought I would lose you! How is that awful traitor doing?"

"The traitor is doing more horrible treachery than I thought or have you heard. He has been defiling the women and abusing his power as Chancellor. Father I have thought of something. In order to wipe him out of his powers, we need the support of others. I believe we should sell the estate to gain some money to purchase uniforms, armors, banners, and weapons. We must call forth the strongest men in the country to put down this rebellion. Father this is no different than the Yellow Turbans-"

"-Son, sorry to be a burden but our estates are of small posessions. However, there is a man named Wei Hong who is a graduate who cares nothing but spending his money on future heros. Perhaps we should seek him for help, Son"

Mengde looked proud of his father's acceptance and they went to the man for help. To their surprise, he greeted them and accepted their offer. Mengde started posting banners of help and cries of war. Many governors replied and it pleased him greatly that the numbers were pouring. His family pitched in here and there to train and brought some volunteers along. He was so excited for the journey ahead and Yuan Shao was always there to help him.

However as night creeps, he thought of his beloved. The one who made him felt like a youth. She was always there on his mind, though he does not show it to his wife, Lady Bian was a magnetic force that he cannot resist. She was carrying his baby and he left her alone. _Wow was I that much of an ass?" _he thought to himself.

-----------------------------

News led to Lady Bian's humble village and the cries of eager boys jumped with joy and so was her serving boy. Tang was asking for permission to join the silly cries of war. Lady Bian hated the thought of war; she thought it was the world's only mass destruction. She proceeded the doors of the her house to see the flier herself and to her surprise, Mengde was the first to file for it! _Oh the nerves of that man!_ she spatted in her mind. Tai Hou brought forth Tang in her meeting room and questioned about the kingdom's welfare and though Tang seemed to be a self-observed young man, he seem to know a lot of the silly Dong Zhou. Also to her surprise, Mengde's romantic letters of his love and the state was coming true. She soon realized that the world was going to fall in the hands of the treacherous Dong Zhou and she gave Tang the permission to join the war. "Oh my... I hope the Heavens protect these brave men," she prayed "especially Mengde".

**AN- yeah kinda crappy but I did the best I can. Please Read & REVIEW. Any suggestions for the next chapter? :P**


	5. Memories Always Make Their Ways Back

**A/N- Let's get to the point. I don't own anything. This took me a week to do so be please nice with reviews. This chapter will get really naughty. Don't read this if your disgusted with the thought of rape. I was running out of ideas and I'm confusing myself with the dates and actual history so I decided to write a chapter of her old days. Wow! This is one crappy historical fiction -_-**

**Memories Always Make Their Ways Back**

The days of war were raging. Every where people went, they would see the smokes and flames of episodal events of rebellion. Here and there, there was poverty. The world was hungry. Young children were begging to their mothers to feed them and all the mothers could do was cry. They were hungry themselves. It was just not fair for everyone to be so hungry and not only that, they were all poor. The poorest of the poor was immuned to this kind of life because they went through this before. However the newly middle class now were poor as well. Everyone was so greedy and that a spare of bread would create madness. The soldiers looked about each other and hoped that offering the dynasty a hand for the war would help them get some food for their families at home. However, the dynasty was chaotic as well. Dong Zhou kidnapped the young Emperor and moved the capital and he had the mighty Lu Bu with him. The warring armies would never come home with a smile. They were severely beaten; surely the dynasty was falling. Hunger was the problem. People looked so pale and fragile everywhere one went.

Lady Bian Tai Hou was then five months pregnant and being pregnant made her hungrier than she could ask for. She went to her farmlands with her brother and crops would grow sparcely of the hot weather. She then would take the watergrass crescent, lemongrass, rice, or winter melon that would grow. Then her cook would try to prepare a delicous meal but it was impossible without meat. Noodles were easy to cook but the cook could not find any broth or fat from chickens or pigs that would create a delicious soup so noodles were out of the system. Lady Bian was the first to eat. "The baby must survive," her father would constantly say. From time to time, she would blame Mengde in her conscious of leaving her in this unsatisfied house. Doing so made her lose her mind also due to the treacherous weather. _Carrying a pregnancy in the summer! Pfft stupid Mengde! Its HIS fault!_ she thought to herself. The only content she would find herself in is listening to harmonious music played by Qin or writing poetry with her brother. Sometimes she would rest herself near the Yellow River as her feet dipped and glide themselves in the river. She was growing; the baby was a boy. She smiled to herself being near a peaceful environment and she wrote a poem inside her mind. Quietly she said the poem aloud

_"Everyone awaits you -_

_you're a precious treasure._

_Isn't it sweet?_

_Something new is arriving not too late_

_Though most believe_

_you'd be like your father -_

_I, however, believe _

_you'll be the sunshine of my life._

_Days and months go by,_

_I tend to forgot your presence!_

_Though that's a lie -_

_I always feel your trembles._

_I love you already_

_I love you too much_

_One thing is for sure -_

_you know I love you_

"What a beautiful poem, Lady Bian," said Qin.

Tai Hou turned around to see her faithful friend along with the maids with some biscuits. "Oh dear. I wasn't expecting any of you to find me"

"Are you being silly, my lady? We have been knowing you spend your time here in peace," said Li-Ling, her smallest maid.

"Well if that is so - suppose we should rest along and dine?"

The maids nodded their heads and place their biscuits on the table for their lady. Lady Bian smiled and took a taste of it. It was a delicious taste. One of the taste her mother would use to make every morning when she was young. It brought to her back to her memories of her days with her first days of the brothel...

-----------------------------------------------

_"Mother why are you crying?" young sixteen year old Tai Hou spoke._

_"Its nothing, hunnie. But Husband! She's just a young girl! We can find other ways for money," yelled her mother._

_Her father was a stern man. He always upheld a straight face and cared less for others except his wife and children. He had no need for politics or government. He never held position but he was literate. "We owe the landlord 300 ounces of gold! We have no money! Selling vegetables are not enough! We are not making anything! I can never look at my family or descendents again if I cannot support my family!"_

_"You are a fool! Selling your daughter to a brothel? Is this your plan to make money? You would still cannot be looking upon your descendents! This is not honor, my husband! Why not dress our daughter to marry a man of rank?"_

_"I must say, woman, you are mad! Think you we can conceal our true identity? We cannot if we believe your plan! If she becomes a lady in the brothel, she will find a greater chance being met by a man of rank! So off to the whore house!"_

_All Tai Hou could do was run to her room and weep. Her tears fell down. Her virginity was to be over and it was not to be ended by a marriage night - no, it was to be taken by a man who will pay her because of her pure body! Losing her virginity was a handful. It was to be paid plentiful and it was a treasure for that man. She thought of all her virginity and her dreams of being married. It was a dream now; it wasn't going to be a reality. She cried her eyes and a knock came on her door._

_"Who is it?" she yelled._

_"Tai Hou baby! It's me , your mother!" her mother answered._

_"Go away! I know what you two been talking about! I'm not going to do it! What about Brother Song? Let him join the army! He can make money!"_

_"Tai Hou! This is your father. You open up this door before I break it!" her angry father yelled._

_"NOO!" she countered. Before she knew it, her father broke down the door with a kick of his foot. He pulled Tai Hou off her bed and yelled at her "You little fool! We raised your silly self since a baby! Have you forgot of your debts from us for raising your little brain!"_

_"That's enough Husband! Don't hurt Tai Hou! She's a young girl!" her mother protested._

_"Young? Why most girls of her age by now would be off and married!"_

_"That's because they have no honor! I have dreams for my young baby!"_

_"Oh be quiet wife! I'm the head of the household. I don't need your orders!" He took his daughters arms and tied her hands. "You are going to the whore house as I say! No more protests from you or you" he said as he pointed to his wife. _

_"Father I can never love you like I once did before!" Tai Hou spoke the last words._

--------------------------------------------------

Tai Hou's memories brought back tears in her eyes. From that day when she seen her father she would stay out of his sight. She can never look at him again. Her life was depressing. Though she loved her father, she can't be a filial daughter anymore. She was so upset with the past. She remembered every thing... every single moment in that whore house and who she lost it to. Her thoughts were perturbed by Qin.

"My lady, I see you would like more biscuits?"

"Oh thats fine. Its alright. What have you girls been up to?"

"Well, my lady, we went to the village alone and all we saw was an empty street. Carts here and there and a few shops. I'm sorry my lady, we haven't got you any gifts"

Tai Hou giggled. "What can a few gift will do? You girls gave me too much"

Qin joined the laughter too. "You could use some more ornaments though"

"Don't be so silly. Let's march ourselves back into the manor. We need to go home and help Mother cook dinner."

Back home, Tai Hou was left alone in her room. She noticed the baby crib that her brother built for her. Tai Hou wasn't so sure if she was ready to take care of the baby alone. If it was going to be a boy, she needed a father figure. She hoped Mengde would come back to her house and support herself and the baby. However she heard her father argued with her mother about selling the farm. His voice was like a roar of thunders. She can never forget his anger and beliefs of the brothel. "Oh father, when will I repay my debts to you finally?" she spoke aloud. Then her mind drifted back to the brothel days...

_The backrooms of the whore house was ugly and disgusting. The walls were cracking and the room was filled with an odor of sex that lingered the air like a smelly stinkbomb. The mistress colored the rooms pink and violet but it was to make it a feminine color. How can selling one's body a beautiful feminine thing? Women weren't meant to sell their bodies or to look pretty. They were the ones to support their husbands and open their mouths when men had too much power. Her father's impression of the house was content. He seemed so happy with the house and he was in love with the clients that went here. They were mostly wealthy men but they were so rude and selfish. They had at least three wives and numerous concubines. How these men made money? The world may never know. Tai Hou looked at the dwellings. She went upstairs and saw all the nasty beds. These beds were filled with semen and contained many disgusting scents. She looked at her father but he just shrugged. _Why the man must have gone insane! These droplets of infestations are so visible to one's eyes! _she thought to herself. Her mother hugged her and whispered "my dear. I'm so sorry." Lady Bian frowned. That was all her mother said. She looked at her mother with a smile. Things would never get better within her family. _

_The mistress came out. She was an elder woman around her forties and observed her new girl. Tai Hou was trembling and looked at the elder lady in the eye. This lady meant business. She had no heart. She was once a prostitute as well and she inherited this disgusting filth for being a prostitute nearly twenty-four years. She married a former client as well. The mistress had a tons of make-up and she carried on a dizzy scent._

_"She's small, Bian. She has no breasts or ass! What are you giving me? A child? I don't need this bullshit!" the mistress roared. "You may leave!"_

_"But Mistress You! I need the money! Please accept her. She is an obedient child! I promise!"_

_"Bian, you always enter the brothel nights after nights. You see my ladies right? They look different than this!"_

_"Mistress You! I bet if you pamper her up with make up, she'll be the star of your brothel like you were," her father said in a soft tone._

_Mistress You gasped and looked back at the small timid girl. "Why yes..I almost forgot...She is fresh?"_

_Tai Hou's father nodded and the mistress smiled._

_"Here's your 300 gold. Use it wisely," she winked._

_Tai Hou's mother intervened and spoke thus "Mistress You, beg my pardon but I believe you should wash your bed sheets for the rooms in the upper floor."_

_Mistress You turned her head around to face the poor lady. "Don't you tell me this nonsense! And as for your daughter! that is your first chore! Take all the sheets and wash them!"_

_Tai Hou could have screamed on top of her lungs and looked at her parents. They were upset and took the golden money bag and left the whorehouse with their daughter pulling sheets and putting them in the basket._

_Tai Hou was washing the sheets near the river and a fellow man came along. He patted her on the shoulders and gripped them. She turned around and gasped. It was Mistress You's husband. He was a womanizer and living in a house full of women was an advantage to him. He loved young girls who were new. He always found a chance to get intimate with every girl and Tai Hou was no exception. The man was around his late forties and looking young made girls want to be his concubines._

_Tai Hou bowed and looked at him "Sir..."_

_The man smiled, "I am glad you know your manners. I have a certain someone you must meet tonight. Hurry with your chores and get the beds ready"_

_"Well I would be quicker if I had a helping hand Sir"_

_"Don't be fresh," he yelled as he gripped her closer to his chest. _

Ugh this is disgusting_ she thought to herself. Before she could scream for help, he had one of his hands gripped on her breast and the other was covering her mouth. She shuffled and tried to escape this man's grasp. Tai Hou punched him and took the basket of wet sheets and turned around. "Don't touch me like that, you dirty fool! You have an ugly old woman as a wife! Be tempted around her!"_

_The man laughed and shouted after her "It's my job to know that girls like you are good to my fellow friends!"_

The day unfortunate events happened was the day she would be having her baby. She shed some few tears and walked to her window. The smell of burning wood was present. "The capital must be burning," she thought. She was getting older and her pregnancy was increasing her body size. Her small waist was enlarging. The years of bringing her body to be a skinny size was devastating. She didn't want children. She loved her body more than fertility but the baby must be borned. Her father-in-law was hoping to see the baby. She just still couldn't believe Mengde didn't want to accept the baby. In hot haste, he left her. In some time of her days in the brothel, she remembered her first client...

_Tai Hou was a lady to forgot a man's name but not a style name. His name was Ling-po. The mistress' husband was the first to greet her to him. He was a middle-aged man with developing facial features. He was new to the city and looked around for some lady to mess with. Tai Hou was dressed properly as a whore. Mistress You put on the make-up herself. She made Tai Hou looked like a whore.... a perfect whore. Tai Hou gazed one last time at herself and was surprised. She never had any natural oils on her face and the scent of jasmine flowed through her body. She was extraordinary. It was enough to blow one's mind away. _

_Her first steps out the door was nerve-wrecking. She gaze out at the crowd and tears fell down. This was a place her father would indulge himself in. No wonder why he was gone every night; he was doing some "business". Maybe this was the place her father spent all the money in. Her mother and brother Song was saving money for Song's education and father spent in on a whore house. The girls were much older than Tai Hou but Mistress You personally thought Tai Hou was gorgeous. _

_The Master You took Tai Hou's hands and led her to the man who was awaiting her present in the upper chambers. She frowned. All she wanted was to meet men around her age but here comes this old man again who only wanted business like his wife. The middle-aged man smiled at her "hello my dear" _

_Master You smiled "Well then I hope you two get along...I'll leave you two alone" as he left the room. _

_Tai Hou smiled graciously at the man and he instantly touched her. He must have known she was a "pure" young girl. His lips braced her cheek and she shivered. "We mustn't be so rushy about this," she spoke. One slap on the thighs was enough for her to shut up unless spoken to. She looked at him and frowned. "Please don't," her soft voice was whispering. Another slap but this time, to the face. Her tears ran down her cheeks and she felt an icy cold covering her. She was cold and lonely. This man was going to be her taker and tons of men will be after her. She felt the man's hands tearing her clothes apart. The beautiful silks were going to be hers but he ripped them apart and all she would have left is remnants of it. He was smiling at the treasure he had in front of himself. "Don't do this!" she yelled. However all she recieved was his hands grasped over her mouth and he touched her soft skin. The beautiful silky skin underneath the clothes were savataged by this man. He tore his clothes off and Tai Hou witnessed his muscular body but only looked away. She was disgusted and cried more. The man was heartless; he didn't care. He justed wanted her honeypot. She looked at him and then herself. She was fully exposed to him. Her lumped breasts was his true gaze. He pushed her back on the sheets and quickly got on top. His hands were placed over one breast and his face muzzled themselves into the other. Tai Hou let out a pleasuring yet hesistant moan. The man's eyes shot up at her face and chuckled. "You seem to be enjoying yourself," he said. Tai Hou's hands tried to push him off of her but he got up and looked at her body. "You're a beautiful virgin, my dear," he said as his fingers trail themselves on her thighs. Tai Hou's mouth was covered with his hand and he circled her pussy with his other hand. His fingers played with her folds until he felt the wetness that to him- was urging him to come forth. "Mmm, it must be nice and soft," he said and Tai Hou's legs trembled. She closed herself tighter. The man, in an angry mood, took both hands to spread her legs and jammed himself inside her. Tai Hou let out a scream. "This...is...painful!!" she yelled. The man smiled and continue to thrust deeper. Tai Hou's hands were gripped together above her head and the man's hand covered her breast and quietly played with her nipple. "Oh dear," she cried. _

_The man continue to let himself inside her wetness and once the hard part was over, he was gleaming with victory. He satisfied himself for taking a young girl's virginity. Tai Hou tossed herself to the other side of the bed and wept. She was so sore between her legs that she felt she couldn't walk anymore. She turned herself around to see the man, fully dressed, and he left a bag of gold for her. He smiled at her, took her hand, and kissed it. "Please be well, my dear. I would love to see you again tomorrow night," he said. Tai Hou, in anger, gathered all the strength she could find and yelled "I don't need any of your business! Get out!"_

---------------------------------------------

That was the last time she seen the man and she shed some tears. He probably was old by now and had numerous children. She, herself, was content with the life she was living in now. She was a concubine to a grand general. The man was passionate and loving, however, he never see her. Sometimes she believed he was too content with his grand wife. Yet again that wouldn't stop her mighty love for him. Of course not! She loved him.


	6. Purple Halo

**A/N - Yay! Another chapter! I'm never been so proud of myself to dedicate my whole summer writing this. (yeah , what a no life) But I think this is very fun as well enhancing myself to write some good college essays. Ahaha - still don't own anything T_T**

**Purple Halo**

As the days grows old, news from Mengde approached Lady Bian with great gaeity. She was pleased to know he had the decency to speak to her after months of hate and long wars. The letters from Tang also arrived too. She smiled at the letters and wondered who to read first. "I should read Tang's. It'll be more merriful," she said. Then she gaze at Mengde's thick letter and paused. "Maybe I should his. It could be something I hope to hear after nine pathetic months," she puffed. After wondering for a long time, she made up her mind. Mengde was her beloved, she could not deny it. "I hope it's worth reading or writing," she laughed. Mengde's letter read

"_Dear Lady Bian, _

_I have come to realized my faults of being a man. Yes, I was shocked with our baby but it did not mean I did not want it. Matter of fact, I was hoping you'd bear the child and now that you have, I will return shortly to you. Please be not anxious of my health. The battles are just beginning. I hope you will get suited to the feeling of my absence. I miss you dearly._

_Sincerely, Mengde"_

That was it. Lady Bian frowned. He didn't say he loved her; he just said he missed her. She wondered if he ever loved her. She was getting insane over her love for him but she was beginning to get used of his ways. Lady Bian looked down at her melon-sized belly. "You're a pleasant sight, you know that? You make me look like an over-grown lady who fat herself up on the time of a silly rebellion!" She sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry, baby. I put my anger on you everytime your father pops up in a conversation or whenever I just... think about him." Lady Bian shook her head and got up to gaze out the window. The window that predicted Mengde's homecoming on his handsome chariot and himself, awaiting to be in her arms or... maybe he just wants to his baby? That's what all men with rank want; an offspring to carry on their legacies. She sighed. It has been nine months of an exhausting pregnancy and the only people who were there for her was Qin, her 4 young maidens, her mother, her brother, and her father, but their was no baby's father. He was away with warfare and prostitutes down in alleys. Lady Bian seem to overcome her jealousy by taking idleness with her baby.

Lady Bian gazed at the letter of Tang. Knowing it wasn't pleasant to ignore it. She decided to read it as well.

_"Greetings Lady Bian,_

_Thanks to your generous gratitude and how much you accepted me. I have become a soldier under the former Lord, Cao Cao. I'm so grateful to be under his command. Though he does not remember me, his other comrades do. The battles are atrocious; just a bunch of crazy old farts in the other teams. We have lost the war due to the fact of the "Imperial" Army going against each other so Lord Cao decided to pursue the enemies but it only backfired. There was an ambush waiting ahead. I was with him the whole time! And Lady Bian, he almost lost! Luckily, Sir Cao Hong saved him. And he spoke "the world can do without Cao Hong, but not you, my lord". It inspired me so much, Lady Bian! Do not worry about my health and such! I hope I save enough money to marry Ling one day! Please tell her I miss and love her dearly. And yes, I'm not fooling with alley girls. _

_Hoping to return home,_

_Tze Tang_

Isn't that sweet? Lady Bian thought. Tang had the decency to write a letter and explain his love for Ling even though she is illterate. Why can't Mengde do the same? He probably doesn't even think the same way then! Each day, Lady Bian would pray for the both of them to return home.

Every look out the window was a breath taking view. Sometimes it was the cherry blossoms that flowed graciously through the beginning of her pregnancy in the months of spring. She loved the scent and she would picked a peddle here and there. Sometimes in the summer the rain would fall down against the window pane and she would noticed how lovely the cherry blossoms looked. Now it was autumn and the cherry blossoms peddles were falling down. She looked at the trees around and the empty streets. Everyone escaped for their lives but she stayed with the family through fear.

There were days when her young maidens and her walked in the streets. Though it was unsafe, Lady Bian was just a rebel. There came a day when she went through a familiar road. The roads were dusty and she looked forward. The building was plain and orderly and many men gathered around it. She gasped. "Is something wrong, my lady?" asked Qin. Lady Bian realized it was the whorehouse. She couldn't believed that after all these years, _it_ was still standing. She thought by now that the house would be demolished and built over. "I just can't believe this shitty place is still here," she said to her friends. Lady Bian shook her head and walked the other way. "It's such a disgrace that Mistress You still makes money by selling young girls' bodies even in the time of war," she spoke as she rushed herself out of the horrible road.

Another mishap event of such a day happened when Lady Bian was with her mother in her younger sister's room. As Lady Bian was conversing about children's names with her mother, a huge kick she felt inside her. "Oh dear, Mother! I don't know if this is a labor pain or the child is acting up again but if he or she is, then I think it's trying to kill me!" Lady Bian spoke as her hands were placed on top of her womb. Her mother gasped and said "Oh dear Tai Hou! We need to get you inside your bed!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Lady Bian screamed.

"Honey, I know you don't feel so good! But we can't let you defile your sister's bed! QIN! LING! SOMEONE!!!" her mother yelled.

"I hate this! I hate this! IT'S ALL MENGDE'S FAULT!!!" the young lady screamed as her mother helped her up.

Qin and the other four finally made it. Qin started governing the girls "Ling and Tou-li, go boil some hot water! Hua and Ren, go summon the doctor!" and Qin helped Tai Hou to her room.

"Isn't this great Qin? The first day of fucking autumn, the baby pops out!" Lady Bian said.

"I'm sorry, my lady. Please be strong, you can make it," Qin said.

Lady Bian was placed on her bed and she placed in the labor position.

"The doctor is here! The doctor is here!" Hua yelled.

"Get out of here you silly girl!" Lady Bian's mother spoke.

The doctor came in and said to Lady Bian "Must be an unexpected early labor, my lady?"

"Oh shut up and check!" Lady Bian screamed.

The doctor frowned. The labor pains were killing her for sure. "Alright..alright." He examined her body and looked inside. "Oh dear, she must start!" He proceeded out the doors and everyone in the house had to endure Tai Hou's loud screams and curses of her husband, Mengde. Where was Mengde at this time? Noone knew but everyone had a feeling he was rushing home to Lady Bian.

* * *

Tai Hou's father went outside during the night to get some fresh scent flowers to wipe the smell of the labor and the blood. "Hopefully this will work," he said as he gathered some fresh flowers. As he made his way back, a purplish haze was gathering around the house. "What the heck?" he said at the haze. Then he noticed a stranger on a black powerful steed. He looked at the stranger ahead of him and asked "Who are you?"

"Well Father. I'm quite shocked you do not know me. I'm Mengde- the man your daughter is yelling and cursing about," Mengde said as he bowed.

"Oh! You are here! She was waiting for you for nine whole months, Son-in-law"

"Yes I knew about it. The war and stuff -"

"I understand. But this purplish phenomena is estrange, isn't it?"

"The prophecy said the day of the birth of the baby, a purple halo will appear. The halo determines the child's future. And being purple, the child will be borned a leader and change the world... It just reminds me of myself sometimes. I believe I can count on this child"

"Did they say it was a boy or a girl?"

"No, they did not. However, I have a feeling it is a boy."

Just then, Ling came out to fetch some water to boil. "Oh Lord Cao!" she bowed. "And Father Bian."

Lady Bian's mother appear out as well. "There you are, Son-in-law! She has been waiting for you. Don't just stand there staring at the purple halo! Come inside and rejoice with wine! Son Mengde, you have received a son!"

Mengde smiled and brought his horse to the shed. "A son?" He ran inside to see his newborn baby and Lady Bian.

Lady Bian was on the bed, getting examined by the doctor. Then he spot Qin and the bundle in her arms.

"I didn't want to name him anything until you get here," said Lady Bian weakly.

"Shh-shh.. Save your energy. I'm going to bring you back to our new capital, Xu Chang," he said.

Lady Bian smiled. It was a boy and the news of going back to a new palace with Mengde was heartwarming.

Mengde looked at the baby boy and held him in his arms. The doctor soon left and Mengde took a seat next her. "Qin, you may leave," Lady Bian said as Qin did her bows and left the room.

"He's going to grow up to be strong and brave," Mengde said.

"Like his father?" she said.

"I hope so. Though I already have a son, perhaps a helping hand won't hurt."

"No - our son is not a helping hand! He's going to be the successor"

"Maybe if he wants to be in politics"

"Well I'll make sure he does. Besides you don't spend much time with him, anyways. Too away with war. I have to watch him so I choose his education and future"

Mengde puffed. The lady was -Control. "Yes Tai Hou. I have got a name for our precious baby, my dear"

"What is it then?" Lady Bian asked excitedly.

"After a certain consideration and long pause of gazing at the purple halo that stayed here for the whole day, I decided to name him Pi"

Lady Bian smiled. "Cao Pi?"

"Yes. Now how was your labor for the first time?"

"Painful. Since morning till night fall! He finally came out. I was surprised it was a boy. Throughout the whole pregnancy, the scent of flowers and sweet things soothe my anger when you're not here. I thought it was a girl but I guess I was wrong. I'm proud it's a boy too"

Mengde laughed. "Don't think this is your only baby. You will have a couple more."

"Ohh, and how much is that?"

"Two more please?"

"Three? That's insane."

Mengde's eyes grew serious and he put little Pi in his crib and looked at her. "No I'm not. Though I don't show how much I need you because of the war and the dynasty, please believe I do love you. Yes I have a wife and another concubine. However, a wife I loose feelings each and every day and a concubine who runs around with certain men in town. That's not what I need. You showed differences and I come to believe you do care about me with all your sweet letters of love and the pregnancy. If there was a legal reason to divorce my wife, I would and put you into the spot. However I can't and here we are - stuck as man and concubine."

Lady Bian cried. "How sweet of you, my love! Yes, I am always learning to be second best at anything," she said as her arms wrapped around him.

"I love you, my dear," he said.

"I love you too!" Lady Bian said. Though she felt he didn't care for her, she was wrong. He did love her, but, selfish to show it.

"Now will you do me the honor of moving back to the capital with me in 3 days time?" he asked.

Lady Bian giggled "Of course!" and she moved closer to him as his hugs were tighter.

It seemed like the hatred she felt during the pregnancy was gone. She was happy. She had her partial husband and their first son, Pi and many more to come.

**A/N- Yes this is the shortest chapter of all - because this is "Purple Halo" (Cao Pi's birth). I'll have more about her life in the next chapter :D**


	7. MengDe MuffinCakes

**A/N - Chapter 7 is all my creation. Don't steal the nickname even when it's cute. lmao and yes, little Pi is only cuter! :D Don't complain but ENJOY!**

**Mengde Muffincakes**

As three days passed, Mengde haven't gone so far but stayed close to Lady Bian and her little Pi. He also contributed to make her the after-pregnancy herbal tea. She hated the smell and taste of it, but Mengde wouldn't let her go anywhere without drinking it. So she drank the tea and looked at baby. He was precious. He looked like Mengde more and she became so upset. She hoped the baby looked like her. As days go by and Mengde was seen by her side every minute of her life, she became so annoyed and it perturbed her why he haven't looked at the issues in the country. "You haven't done anything with warfare or even politics. Why?" she asked him while he was rocking little Pi.

"Because I want to spend some time with you. The soldiers are training under the supervision of Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, and other officers. And as for the Government, indeed, it is crumbling. Emperor Xian is nothing but a boy.. a careless and mindless boy. And Dong Zhou is slained by his own adopted son and the other governors are claiming their territories and soon, they all crave power. I best to decide that the soldiers trained and be educated so that I can put the others down with _my_ army. Any other question, my love?" he said cautiously, choosing words not to unsettle his young wife's mind while rocking little Pi.

Lady Bian, finding nothing to talk about and he was gazing at her with victory, snapped at him. "Your presence is annoying me. You said we will move to Xuchang in three days less of time. Why haven't we?"

"I am waiting for a carriage from Xuchang and a couple men to accompany us," he said.

Lady Bian put her teacup down on the night stand and gaze at him. "Well if the baby is sleeping, put him in his crib."

"Alright, my love. What are you going to do?" He asked.

"You seem to be the one caring for the baby many times and I have done nothing but fed him and sleep and drink this disgusting tea! I ought to realize how tired you could be. Now, come. Get on the bed," she commanded as she cross-legged herself on her bed.

Mengde chuckled. "You remember we can't do anything." He said as he took off his slippers and sat on the other side of the bed.

"Silly goose! Who said I wanted that?" She laughed.

"You look like you edging towards that. You know I wouldn't mind. Being a little rebel could be fun sometimes."

"Ugh, you can be a charmer and a rebel all at the same time. However, I'm not letting you do that"

Mengde frowned. "Then what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to massage you. You look so tired"

"I'm not. I'm fine, thank you. You need your rest"

Lady Bian looked at him and smiled. "I know you better than anyone else. Now hush and let me do it!"

Mengde frowned. "Alright then." He said and he turned towards little Pi's crib and he felt Lady Bian's fingers run towards his back.

Lady Bian's continued with her caresses and she rubbed his back. She felt his bones twitching and giggled to herself. "Enjoying yourself?" she asked him. Mengde made no reply but urge her for more. She smiled and came closer towards his body and she hugged him from behind. She kissed his neck and said "I love you so much." Mengde's hands covered her hands and whispered back, "I love you too." Lady Bian's touches soothe his soul. She let her hands away from him and continued to massage his back. Her lips touched his neck and her small hands ran across his chest.

The baby gave a little whine but silence took over him as he went to bed again. They noticed his small yawn and how small his hands were. "Sometimes when I keep staring at him, he looks like you, Lady Bian," her lover spoke.

"I doubt it. Little Pi has your face expression when he's mad or hungry," she shook her head as her hands massaged his shoulders.

"Well it just leave to conclusion, you gave me a fine baby boy." He said and his hands rubbed her thighs.

Lady Bian laughed softly and she let her hands fall down and her back towards the bed.

"Tired aren't we?" he asked.

Lady Bian shook her head. "No I'm not tired. I'm just feeling dizzy after that tea."

"Well if you like me to leave you alone, I shall do it. I'll take the baby's crib to the library as well"

"No! How about you just stay here if I need you? You know I always will need you!"

Mengde chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Alright I will be here if you need me."

Lady Bian nodded and closed her eyes.

* * *

Mengde was waiting in the room for Lady Bian to wake up. The baby was sleeping heavily and he was reading a book. A knock came on the door and Mengde went to open it. "My lord, dinner is ready for the Lady and yourself. And the carriage is awaiting," Qin said.

"We will leave tomorrow at noon. The lady is sleeping and the young lord too. Please bring the men in and let them room. Oh yes, Qin, please bring the supper to the room," he replied.

Qin nodded and left the room.

Mengde closed the door and went to his seat and started reading. As he opened the book, he noticed Lady Bian, lying on her side, gazing at him. "My dear, I haven't realize you were awake."

"It's alright. I awoke when I heard the carriage is here."

"Well I decide not to travel by night. It is very terrifying for our young baby," Mengde said as he closed the book. "It's no problem to you, correct?"

"My lord, I'm in no rush to leave my mother's quarters." However she wanted to see the palace with great joy.

"I knew you would say that. Alright. I have told Qin to bring your supper and mines."

Lady Bian frowned. "Dear oh dear! Mengde, you shouldn't have done that! I'm in no proper place to do this!"

"I said so. And beside, she's not _here_ right?" Mengde asked. "I realized you only say "Mengde" when you're mad at me."

_Ah, Dear Mengde. You're right... It feels good to be bad. _Lady Bian giggled. "Yes, Mengde."

A knock came again on the door. Mengde got up and opened it. Qin and Tou-Li came with the supper. They both placed the supper on the table and they bowed. Qin spoke "we will be here to accompany, my lord, while you enjoy your supper, made by Your Graceness' mother."

"Umm..." Lady Bian said.

"What's the problem, Mommy?" Mengde asked.

Lady Bian giggled. "Someone should help me up to the dinner table"

Mengde came quickly to her bedside and helped her up. He walked with her towards the table.

"Mmm, it smells so yummy! What have Mother been cooking?" she asked.

Tou-ling opened up the dish tops and explained "She has cooked sauté chinese spinach, stirred chicken with mushrooms, and cubed beef with cucumbers. We also prepared some delicious pork meat buns and potstickers. We also have rice. We made dessert for you too."

"Mmm, indeed it is a buffet," said Mengde.

So the two ate in peace and all in the while, Lady Bian thought of a nickname for him. She remembered the biscuits her mother would so-called named, and it was "muffins". Mengde was sweet as the muffins and he was a delightful dessert if she could eat him. She giggled and noticed him, chewing and staring at her with idle confusion. "Is there something on my face? That's why you're staring at me like I'm your prey for dinner?" she asked. She hated when Mengde looked at her especially when she's in deep thought.

"You're an odd lady," he laughed and threw a piece of meat bun at her.

Lady Bian scowled and threw another piece at him. "What are we? Nine? Anyways I'm proud to give you a nickname. Of course, my nickname."

"Oh is that so? Well please say. I would love to laugh and throw more pieces at you."

Lady Bian frowned and replied, "Mengde Muffincakes"

Mengde paused for a minute and then, laughed heartily. Lady Bian frowned and realized what a mistake she had done but then Mengde paused and looked at her. He smiled brightly at her and took her hand. Lady Bian, knowing he was proud of it, laughed as well. "How sweet of you," he replied.

Lady Bian smiled and continued eating her potstickers. It was a nickname she created all of her own. Mengde was enjoying himself with dinner and looking at her idly. Sometimes when she stared at him, she would stopped for a minute at the world and think this was _their_ life, living together and all the war and madness and other wives were just non-existing. She would forget that Mengde wasn't her Lord or lover, he was _her_ husband. But then, some disturbing opportunity arised, and she would remember that Mengde was shared. Sometimes in the dreams of living in the palace, she would think herself as Grand Lady. It was just a dream with Mengde especially the days when he would take her and little Pi to the river side and he would tell Lady Bian of his plans when he was finished with the country's ordeals. He would explain of his love with the nature and his dreams of residing along the river bank with her. Lady Bian enjoyed his company and every minute spent with him was like a fantasy.

After dinner, little Pi gave a loud cry and Mengde quickly came to see his precious son. Lady Bian was helped onto the bed and she looked at him, singing to Pi. Once Pi's cries were louder, Mengde would give the baby to Lady Bian. She would then breast feed him and Mengde was backed to reading or writing plans for new battles. Pi was a small baby. Lady Bian sang to him when he was drinking her milk, and his little hands were moving and his eyes stared at his mother. She loved her son, even when the baby was a hard labor. His small feet were wrapped with tiny booties her mother sewed. He was wrapped in a light red cloth and being small, Lady Bian had to wrap him with a blanket so he won't get sick. The cold weather was approaching and she didn't want to bear a child barfing.

When the baby was hushed, Lady Bian went on the bed and slept on the side. She urged Mengde to sleep on the bed when she took off her robe and her nightgown was fluttering against the wind. Mengde smiled at her and slept on the outer side. He hugged her and she pulled his hands over her body. She felt his snuggles and his heavy breathing along her back. The breathing and tight hugs made her felt safe in the cold night. She smiled and kissed his hands that were wrapping her body. His warmth gave Lady Bian a comfort she longed for since the day he left for battle and she wasn't going to let him go. His kisses and embraces left her fluttering in her tiny recuperating stomach. She felt his legs entwined around her legs and her silky robe was clinging on. She just longed that it would fall off and the two of them can star passionate love again. _Oh dear, if only I wasn't recuperating _she thought to herself and she closed her eyes as Mengde's kisses lighten up against her cheek. Every kiss that planted them upon her made Lady Bian fell deeper for Mengde. She never went too deep for any other. It came to her knowledge to realize Mengde did claim her as a prize but she did not care. She waited patiently for him every time he was away. She understood him better than all, and he did the same for her.

As she closed her eyes to sleep, Mengde was awake. He couldn't sleep knowing little Pi could cry any minute and he did not want to bother his wife when she was sleeping heavenly. His wife needed the energy for tomorrow because when she arrived to the palace, the other ladies would be jealous. He had new set of whores in the palace too and he just hoped his grand Lady Ding wouldn't be jealous like she was when Lady Bian entering. Since he went to war, the former concubines ran away and married off. Leaving Mengde alone with a wife, a concubine who born a child, and another one who was his comfort and serenity. Sometimes Mengde liked to think Lady Bian Tai Hou was his main wife. She was so intelligent with what to do in time of crisis and she held a calm personality even in the midst of chaos. Mengde was nicknamed "Hero of Chaos" but if anything, he was nothing without Lady Bian's comfort and reassurance that helped him succeed in making a plan and going to battle. Sometimes he liked to think Lady Bian was his 'hero'.

* * *

In the morning when both awoke, Lady Bian wrapped little Pi in his traveling clothes that were emerald green and shining as a warlord's son. Lady Bian, herself, wore a red flamboyant dress that fluttered every step she took. She covered herself in gold and white-flowers implanted shawl. Her beauty was rare and Mengde took big interest in her that she was properly beautiful in right manners. She looked at herself in the mirror before leaving her mother's residence. Lady Bian, pleased with herself, got up and ordered the girls to put the stuff in the carriage. There was two carriages, one for the maids and the other for the general and his family.

"Oh Tai Hou! You are leaving again? You have stayed for almost a year and now, gone!" Her mother exclaimed when she witnessed her daughter's outgoing.

Mengde was holding the baby and said "She will be coming soon again, Mother."

Tai Hou went to kiss her mother's cheeks and said good-bye. Then she went to see her father, who stood there abruptly. "Father, I know we haven't spoken, however, Mengde and I would like to present you this." She said as she bowed to her father, along with Mengde.

"What is it?" her father asked.

Tai Hou replied, "Please father, accept the gift and spend it wisely."

Her father opened the gift wrapped in the box and noticed twenty thousand ounces of gold and a sword that Mengde ordered from Xuchang in the while of waiting for a carriage, for his father-in-law. "This is too much, children."

"Father, please accept it. It is for letting us stay in when I need somewhere to go," she said as she went to hug her father. Her father wept some tears and hugged her in return. "I love you Father."

Mengde and Tai Hou went inside the plump carriage and Tai Hou was holding her baby. She looked out the curtains and noticed her father and mother, holding onto each other, waving good-bye to them and the maids that lived there. "It was nice staying with them for awhile, Mengde," she said as she felt Mengde's hands covered hers. She looked at him and he nodded. The little baby was sleeping in his mother's arms and she waited for the return back to the gossip-loving palace and most importantly, her manners due to the Grand Lady when Lady Bian entered the palace. Mengde brought his arm over her body and made her rest her head upon his shoulders until they arrive to Xuchang. Lady Bian looked at him and fell asleep.

Lady Bian awoke when the sound of Little Pi's cries were heard. She realized he was hungry and she made him suckle. Mengde was sleeping on her shoulder and Lady Bian giggled. Her little man was sucking and her big man was sleeping. Never can she be alone or leave them by themselves. These were the two who were most important in her life. She looked at Little Pi and burped him. "I love you very much, Pi," she said.

The sound of drums gonging and people chattering was well outside the carriage. Knowing they are arriving closer to home, Mengde smiled and held Little Pi. Lady Bian straightened herself and peeked out of the curtains. The palace was bigger than the one in Qiao and it was filled with people whom she never met before. She noticed Tang, her serving boy. He was holding flowers and indeed it was for Ling.

A man in front of the drums spoke "Welcome, Lady Bian, faithful maids and Little Lord, to the palace of the Lord Cao and family."

"We're home, my love" said Mengde as he was helped out of the carriage with Little Pi.

A man came to her side and helped her out and then she noticed everyone was staring at her. She felt so uncomfortable but she hoped she wasn't plumper or thinner than she was when she parted them. It was then did she notice all of Mengde's soldiers and residence were watching her every move. It made her felt like she was a young lady, waiting to choose her beau, but this was different. Every one knew why they were staring at her. Mengde's clan has been telling them that she was carrying a baby. Then she noticed Lady Ding, with an ugly look upon her face, with her friends, gathering around her.

_Hmm this is going to be the life for me _She thought with a smile on her face.


	8. It's Not Just Eyes On Me!

**A/N- School started. I'll be updating less now. As always, I don't own anything. I'm planning to move this fanfic to "Romance of the Three Kingdoms" fanfic under Books. I'm not sure because it kinda relates more that than Dynasty Warriors. Anyways, enjoy my new update and REVIEW!**

**It's Not Just Eyes On Me  
**

Lady Ding appeared closer to Mengde and frowned. Some times it was hard for her to understand him and since she was his first wife, it was hard for her to cope with all the concubines who flutter themselves with riches and jewels bought by Mengde. Then, there was Lady Bian, the lady who smiled at everything and who complimented all the generals of Mengde. She was a beauty and here she was with a baby boy, who everyone waited to see the baby. Little Pi was sleeping in his father's arms and Mengde's father approached him. "Son, is this the baby Daughter-In-Law carried?" he asked.

"Yes, Father. This is him. I named him Little Pi," Mengde replied.

"Little Pi? How cute!" his father exclaimed.

"Isn't that cute, Mengde? Your most beautiful concubine bores you a child and every courtier in the town and guests arrives to spot this suckling," Lady Ding snorted.

Lady Bian's eyes rolled at Lady Ding and held Little Pi in her arms. She noticed Lady Ding's son, Ang, who was hiding behind his mother. "Hello, Ang. I have missed you quite a lot," she spoke.

Ang silently spoke "Hello, Mother Number 3."

Lady Ding gasped "BIAN TAI HOU! WHO TOLD YOU TO SPEAK TO MY SON?"

"For your information, Grand Lady, I have all the permission to speak to my other sons and daughters," Lady Bian replied. "Now Ang, here is your younger brother, Little Pi."

Mengde smiled and hugged his eleven-year-old son. "I miss you, little buddy!"

"Father, Mother wouldn't let me play with Uncle Dun and his sons," Ang said.

"And what is it you wished to play?"

"We were learning how to sword fight!"

"Lady Ding, I believe this is an overprotecting act you have done! Now Ang, Uncle Dun is there. Ask him nicely if you can play"

Lady Bian noticed Ang running to his uncle and Xiahou Dun was standing with his wife and chidren. He was still handsome even after all the battles.

Xiahou Dun smiled at the young boy and said "Hello little Ang!"

"Uncle Dun, Ang wishes to learn how to…"

Xiahou Dun raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Um.. Daddy? Umm…"

Mengde laughed and held his son's hand. "He just wants to battle you."

Xiahou Dun rosed and pinched the boy's cheek. "Of course you can come, Nephew. Let's all go now!" he said as he told his sons and Xiahou Yuan's sons and Ang to follow.

Mengde kissed Lady Ding on the forehead and said "My dear wife, you are getting more beautiful. I miss you."

"How surprising. Sometimes you just ignore me and argue. Why the sudden change?" she asked, full of shock that Mengde was complimenting her.

Mengde chuckled and said, "Well the birth of my second son is here! We must rejoice this night with wine and lots of roast duck! How's that, Father?"

Lady Ding frowned and snorted. Lord Cao took the news with pleasure. "Why yes, son! We must! The son is going to grow up wise and strong."

* * *

Every courtier raised their voices and Lady Bian can hear the sudden murmurs of the crowd. She tugged on Little Pi tighter. No one will take her precious son from her. She looked at everyone around her and smiled graciously at them, but she really feared for her son's safety and hers. Every one around her hated her; they were all clans of old Lady Ding. Lady Bian only had the generals and Lord Cao and Mengde himself. With the old maids gone, the new maids only took interest in Lady Ding's welfare. Lady Bian cared not. She had her old maids and Qin, however, they got lost frequently that a new maid must be placed in their navigation. This displeased Lady Bian's old maids because they were so used to gossiping about Lady Ding and her clan. Many protests rosed to Mengde's bedroom about it but Mengde cannot bear his son and his beloved lost.

Lady Bian held many trust in Qin and she let Ling run along with Tang, her former serving boy. Hua, Ren, and Tou-li went everywhere with Lady Bian while Qin took care of Little Pi. Though she insisted to allow them to stay, they wanted to keep her safe. She was generous to let Ling run along with Tang even when Mengde protested.

Sometimes in the palace, Lady Bian let herself into the training grounds with Mengde and see how well the soldiers are training.

"A woman shouldn't be out here, my dear," Mengde said as Lady Bian was felt closer to his side.

"I know but I care about them. These men are my friends, my love," she replied.

"Friends? Heh, interesting. However, I am the only _friend_ who experiences it all," he whispered in her ears.

Lady Bian smiled and took his hands to wrap herself. "I love you dear."

He planted soft kisses on her temple and replied "I love you too dearest."

"How is the harem, my love?" She asked as she spotted Xiahou Dun training. Her eyes were glued to him.

Mengde chuckled. "The harem eh? Why would you be so interested?"

"Because it is your one desire, isn't it? I heard you quite some time while being intoxicated, speaking of this harem."

"Oh dear, the harem is small. Not as large as the Emperor's harem," he laughed as the soldiers turned their backs to see Mengde and his beloved snuggling.

"Enough with the conversation my love, I'm wanting some love," she giggled.

"So soon, my dear?" he chuckled.

"Mengde! It's been about three and a half months. I'm soring. I want some!"

"Alright alright," he said and he turned to his soldiers. "Cousin Dun! Please supervise along with Cousin Yuan and Cousin Ren. I must leave for family welfare."

Xiahou Dun nodded and replied "Sure Cousin! I will!"

* * *

Mengde held Lady Bian's hands as he led the way to his bed chambers. Lady Bian smiled as she witness the beautiful objects Mengde once again placed.

He opened his bedroom doors and brought her in. She observed every artifact and giggled at the bed. It was big enough to fit at least five women. As he locked the doors, she laid herself on the bed and pulled him close to her. Their lips touched as tender touches made themselves crawl beneath her clothes. He grasped around her breast and she let out a moan. Her hands made themselves explore his true extent and she teased his hard-on. She looked at him with an urge for him to ravage inside her. She gripped his shoulders and pulled him down on top of her.

He tossed her robes and dressings and silk to the side of the bed. She tore his wealthy robes apart and she opened up for him like a wife should do. He made himself in and she let out a moan and she wrapped her arms around his broad body. Her legs were entwined with his and he pounded deeper in her. Lady Bian silently said "my love, it's too good." Mengde grinned at her and went only deeper.

As the feeling began to reach to its climax, the room was heated with the sex scent and the heavy sweat they both crafted in their long love-making. The bed sheets were wrinkled and thrown around. The pillows were around the bed and the coverings of the bed made themselves to the floor. The room was a mess; like little children playing along the room.

As he spilled his seed inside her, Lady Bian gasped. She hadn't had sex in so long.

After Little Pi's birth and pregnancy, she urged the day he would penetrate her. She smiled at him and kissed his forehead. Mengde was the best she ever experience and he was lovingly passionate in every touch and caress. Sometimes Lady Bian would hear his enchants with other ladies. However, she was satisfied with her life.

"I love you, my sweet," he spoke.

Lady Bian, startled, and replied. "Dear! Why must you insist on waking me from my dreams?"

"Do you need more?"

"Apparently not. I'm quite sore from today's events."

"Good," he sneered. "You asked for it. No more until your better."

"How about more now?" She laughed.

"Dear Heavens, Woman! No more!" He yelled.

"Alright alright," she laughed and kissed him.

"Well I think you should get washed up and dress, my dear. I am going to allow myself to stay here," he said as he played with his fingers trailing along her body.

Lady Bian smiled. "I guess so. I have to check upon Little Pi. The boy is growing up fast. Next thing we will know is he'll run along with Ang to sword fight."

Mengde smiled at the thought but he looked at Lady Bian who was upset with it. He took her hands and kissed them. "Dear, fret not. You know they will both be secure."

"Yes but you know I care much of them."

"Well do not worry. I love you and the children very much"

"And I love you too," she said as she got herself up, covered in a robe.

* * *

Lady Bian walked with the navigating maid to the harem. She overheard Lady Ding's scoldings and shivered. The navigating maid frowned and took Lady Bian's hand. "My lady, please protect me if she is upset with me." Lady Bian smiled at the maid and nodded. However to both surprise, she was not upset with the navigating maid but a fellow lady, Lady Hou. Lady Bian frowned and thought "_another concubine, Mengde?"_

"How could Mengde do this to me?" Lady Ding yelled.

Lady Liu consoled her and said "My lady, the lord is a busy man. Please say no curse to him."

"Oh shut it Lady Liu! You know darn well I'm sick of you since the birth of Ang!"

Lady Bian came in and exclaimed "It is not wise to be two-faced, my dear fellow lady. And perhaps you should keep your scolding in a less tone because the two young lords are resting."

"What the hell you want, Lady Bian Tai Hou? You seem to make yourself glorious after the birth of oh! Little Pi! Hush your trap both of you! I am Grand Lady. I order you two to shut it as I yell at Lady Hou!" Lady Ding screamed.

Lady Liu came to Lady Bian's side and spoke "Lady Bian, Lady Hou is conceived with a baby with Mengde. That's why the Grand Lady has gone outrageous again."

Lady Bian shook her head. "I apologize on her behalf for telling the truth."

"It's alright, Lady Bian. Lady Ding is honest in anger."

Lady Bian wondered how long Lady Ding dealt with this nonsense. Then Lady Ding took a stick out as to punish Lady Hou for becoming pregnant. As the stick began to fall, Lady Bian took Lady Ding's hands. "Don't you dare do such an unforgivable crime! This is not your right to punish Mengde's concubines! That is Mengde's choice then you may do as you wish! Mengde needs to know the truth of Lady Hou's pregnancy before you deal with it yourself. Now as second Grand Lady, I order you to hush it. Lady Liu, please take Lady Ding to her confined rooms. And Lady Hou, please come with me to Mengde."

Lady Ding puffed and replied "Second Grand Lady? Be you quite please with your birth of the baby boy? You _could not _be the only one." She laughed and walked away.

Lady Bian brushed that offense away. Mengde told her the truth and she kept it ignorance from Lady Ding's back. She smiled at Lady Ding and replied "Go to bed Lady Ding Grand Lady."

As the two walked down the long corridors with the maid, Lady Hou told Lady Bian everything. From her rags story to how she met Mengde to how she was grateful and how she landed in the harem and now pregnant. Lady Bian smiled and shook her head. Every girl in the harem had their own story. Though others might have heard her story but she did not care. She bore a son and possibly, could lose Mengde's favor. If that is going to be the case, so be it. Lady Bian can only return to Mother's peaceful cottage.

Lady Bian smiled as she saw Mengde fixing some papers and their essence of love-making was still around the room. The sheets were clean but the scent lingered. Mengde smiled at the appearance of Lady Bian.

However Lady Hou was behind her.

Lady Bian smiled and said "Lady Hou has some important matters to tell you, my Lord. I must leave for the privacy of yourself and hers. The maid will guide you back to your apartments, Lady Hou."

Mengde frowned and said "Matters? One is enough already. Alright what is it, Lady Hou? And good-bye my dear Tai Hou. I hope to see you soon."

Lady Bian smiled and bowed. She closed the doors and looked at the maid and told her how to escort the lady. She then took her leave to her son's bedchambers.

At the room, Qin, Ling, Tou-li, Hua, and Ren were seen on the table, playing with Little Pi and Ang.

Lady Bian smiled and replied "My oh my! Look at my two beautiful boys!"

Little Pi jumped up and down for her and Lady Bian picked him up, kissing him soothingly. "I love you and you" she said as she pinched Ang's nose.

"Yes Mother Three. I love you too," Ang replied.

"And how are my 5 beautiful maids?" she asked, wiping Little Pi's nose.

Qin replied "Oh tired! We want to go to the shops! Meanie old Lady Ding refused!"

"Well you 5 have my permission. Go but bring Tang with you. He is your escort," she said.

The five thanked the lady and went to kiss Ang and Pi.

"Do you want to go with them, Ang?" she asked.

"Yes, Mother Three. I would love to," he answered.

"Well you may go. Here is 5 golden coins. Spend it wisely." She said as she brought Ang to the door and she called after Qin. "Qin! Qin! Take Little Ang with you!"

Qin laughed and waited "Come on! Ang! Let's go!"

Lady Bian smiled at Ang to go and she watched him run after Qin. It was nice to see her step son having fun with her maids. She realized Lady Ding was not only strict with the concubines but with Ang too. She frowned and took Little Pi back to her bedchambers. He was hungry and fussy. She gave him a nice warm bath to cool him down. Then she began to feed him.

As she gazed out to courtyard, Mengde was seen with Lady Hou. She frowned. Maybe jealousy was setting in? She tugged Little Pi tighter. Then she looked at him, who was staring at his mother with dark brown orbs. She planted a kiss on his forehead and turned back to the courtyard. Mengde was being very gentlemen-like for her. He made her sit down at the pavilions as the maids settled them with tea. Lady Bian turned away and noticed Pi sleeping. She put him down in the cradle and went to sip some tea by herself.

The thought of seeing Mengde with her infuriated her to no ends. She put the teacup down and stirred it, furiously, in the while of thinking of ways to not be overcome. Lady Bian became irritated that she slammed the spoon on the china plate. "That's it!" she exclaimed. She went out to gaze at them and thought to herself, "if anything, I hope you bear a baby girl for Mengde. Not a boy! You can't make my beloved forget about Little Pi, you harlot!"

The noises of clattering women were outside her door and she groaned. She went to open the door and Lady Ding's friends were awaiting her. "What do you harlots want?" she asked.

"Oh! Lady Bian! Have you seen the Lord's affection for Lady Hou? She surely must be pregnant! No man could ever be gentle to any woman, unless she's pregnant! Lady Bian is she having a baby?" one of the tootsie girls asked.

"Obviously… No man would be so precious!" said another.

Then the herd of six or seven girls began to run their mouths. Lady Bian wanted to hush them. Then she took her Little Pi from his cradle and rushed past the annoying girls to the courtyard.

When she got there, Mengde smiled at her. He put the plate of biscuits down on Lady Hou's laps as he run towards Lady Bian and her baby. He left Lady Hou, murmering to herself as he said his apologies to her.

"How is my little son?" He asked.

"Well he's fine, just resting," she said as she handed the baby to Mengde. She took out her umbrella to hide herself from the sun and began to walk along with Mengde.

"I have heard about your defense for Lady Hou, my sweet." Mengde smiled at her.

"Oh, why- yes. I had to," she replied.

Mengde took her hand and said "I'm very pleased with you, my dear. I'm so happy you care about other ladies' welfare."

Lady Bian was uneasy and nodded. "My love, no need to thank me. I care about anyone who is loyal to you."

Mengde chuckled and turned to kissed Little Pi's forehead. "Have you heard, Little Pi? You might have a younger brother or sister!"

"Well if you ask me, Little Pi probably does not need another," she countered. "And again, my dear, the baby is his younger 'half' sibling."

"Lady Bian, I never knew you could be upset or very corrective." He chuckled.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are. I read you like a book"

"Well you can blame yourself. I did not know you _needed _more children." she giggled.

Mengde looked at her with a smirk and knew what game she was exactly trying to play. "Oh then I must say, tonight, I am resting with Lady Hou," he chuckled.

Lady Bian glared at him and twirled her umbrella. "First of all, Mengde the Great. I could care not of your children with other women. I care for them, as always - like they were my own. I'm settled with Little Pi. Anyways, what do you think the gender is?"

"In my honest opinion, she is bearing a girl. She craves many sour things. For example, remember she was asking the maids for sour mango? Isn't that interesting? However you must know, I love you. So no need to feel replaced, my beloved. You are my love. I love you too much."

Lady Bian held the umbrella and smiled. _Just my thought: a baby girl. You think like me, my beloved._ "Yes, my dear. I hope not. Because I told you many times that I love you like the entire Yangtze River. And for Little Pi, I love him just a liter more than you."

Mengde chuckled. "Alright, I love Little Pi more than you then."

"No, that's not right. As a husband, you love the wife more. And the wife loves the offspring more."

"If you say so, Second Grand Lady. I love you," he said as he planted a kiss on her lips.

"And I love you too," she said as she smiled with victory.


	9. Baby Boom in the Harem

**Author's Note- I'm shortening chapters. I don't own anything!**

**Baby Boom in the Harem**

Lady Bian hushed her son when his tears were formed. The sight of seeing their father going off to battle hurt them, especially Little Pi. Lady Bian looked at the other ladies and wondered how did they manage to deal with their husbands' departures? She was just a concubine but Little Pi was already like the heir to this prefect. Little Pi, tired from his tantrums and whining, tried to walk to his father who was already a mile away.

"Alright, that's enough. Little Pi, you're going to bed. It's been too much for you to be walking around," Lady Bian said. She picked up her son and kissed his forehead, but Pi was struggling to cry for his father. Lady Bian hushed him and even rocked him like he was when he was only a month old. Nothing was working and so, she had to put him down. Pi, knowing it was too far, yelled after his father.

The other ladies laughed, "Oh my! He is so cute!"

Lady Bian looked at them and smiled, "Yes, he can be." She turned to Pi. "Okay, honey, you get to go with Daddy and Uncle Dun when you're a wee-bit older."

Pi turned to his mother and giggled. Lady Bian tickled him and picked him up for bedtime. Ang followed behind them.

After putting the kids to sleep with the supervision of Qin, Lady Bian hurriedly rushed past the harem quarters to talk to her Father-in-Law.

"Oh Tai Hou! I am pleased to see you. You are whom I like to meet today, despite your other fellow women friends," he said with a smirk.

"Friends? Not even, Father," she replied with a huff.

"How is Lady Hou with her pregnancy?" he asked, well alarm.

Lady Bian sighed. "Fine as a melon. She is huge than before, never minding the fact that she is in her 8 months."

Cao Song laughed and took a sip of his tea. "What about Lady Ding?"

"Oh my! Lady Ding has gotten way out of hand…" she shook her head in disapproval.

"Those women are causing a stir in that harem, aren't they?"

"Yes, Father. If it displeases you, you should inform me. We will at all cost, help you move your way to wherever."

Cao Song smiled. "Yes, there is somewhere."

"Speak of it, Father. I'll let Mengde know instantly!"

"I wouldn't mind taking a concubine or two," he chuckled.

Lady Bian felt the bile in her throat but held it back. "…great idea…"

Cao Song smiled and said "well, quickly, dearest. Write to him that I will like to go to Youzhou."

"That is where Mengde is… in his training grounds, of course."

"Well, your husband left me a note to see him there."

Lady Bian was perplexed but covered it with a smile. "Alright, father. I'll get the serving boys and guards and… how many concubines?"

"Three! And make sure they are _mines_ and not _his. _Not right knowing we're messing with a same girl."

Lady Bian gagged but smiled and walked away.

She rushed past the doors to see Lady Ding. She needed her help. "He wants some whores and fresh ones too!"

Lady Ding smiled and said, "he can take your maids."

"Then he can take your maids, Qingli and Wangli!"

Lady Ding frowned. "Alright, he can take Qingli and Ren?"

Lady Bian outraged. "No! None of my maids! They are my best friends!"

"Fine. Lady Liu, please write a petition to the city folks for some fresh-looking young virgins," Lady Ding solved the problem with hurry.

Lady Hou was in her seat, petting her round belly, until something went wrong. Her water must have broken because she was screaming in pain.

"Lady Liu! Get the midwife! Lady Bian, help her to her bed!" Lady Ding shouted orders.

Qingli and Tou-Li quickly went to get water and Hua went to tell Cao Song of the delay in his departure. Qin was walking down the hallway with the two boys. After she heard the sudden screaming and shouting, she knew better than to let them get inside the room. She took the boys out to play.

Lady Bian looked about herself and noticed all the other ladies watching Lady Hou. "I must ask for all those who are here to see the baby and not helping, please leave."

There was some mumbles, and then some silence. The only sound was Lady Hou's whimpering and the midwife chanters.

Lady Bian soaked a cloth with water to help her cool down and then the midwife smiled. "This child will be a blessing from the Heavens!"

Lady Ding, quickly, turned her head towards Lady Hou and glared with anger.

Lady Bian looked at Lady Hou and Lady Hou shook her head.

_This is going to be one tough labor_ Lady Bian thought.

* * *

It had been a night and a day and no baby was ever came out to be.

Lady Bian shook her head and went to see her sons. However, she just couldn't come see them, especially with blood all over her gown. She went to bath to wash herself and Hua and Ling bought on a smooth dress. They put it on for her and Lady Bian examined it. It was a fine pink muslin and the robe was elaborated with white flowers.

Lady Bian went quietly to the nursery and Pi walked towards her. "Aren't you so precious today?" she kissed her son.

Pi giggled. Lady Bian continued, "Today, I want to bring you out. We'll have our breakfast in the pavilions and lunch in the gardens."

Hua intervened, "My lady, what about Lady Hou's labor?"

Lady Bian shrugged and picked up Pi and held Ang's hand.

She brought her son to the farthest pavilions from the harem and sat down. The maids brought in the breakfast of rice balls, Chinese sausages, rice soup with a little tofu, and some delicious sautéed vegetables.

She ate her breakfast with Qin, Hua and Ling. Hua fed Pi and Ang ate by himself. The girls conversed about the gender of the baby. It seemed like everyone knew it was going to be a girl.

Moments after of reading poetry to Ang and Pi, the waiting maids quickly ran to the pavilions. "My Lady Bian! My Lady Bian! It's a girl! It's a girl!"

Lady Bian smiled and kissed Pi's head. "I love you, Pi. Go with Auntie Qin. And you too, Ang."

Lady Hou was lying on the bed with the baby girl in her arms. Lady Ding smiled at the girl and described it, "she has your eyes and your nose, but Mengde's lips. She is such a small baby! But she's incredibly gorgeous! Mengde will love her."

Lady Hou smiled and answered "Thank you."

"Have you thought of a name, Lady Hou" entered Lady Bian.

"Oh yes! You see, I was walking around the town and I was eating meals and some how, this little girl named Jie was running and her mother told her to stop. She kept saying her name "Jie! Jie! Jie!". Then I wonder about it and the baby kept kicking and kicking and then when the mother stopped so did the baby's hurtful kicking. I didn't know whether she was a boy or girl, but whatever it was, I will name her that. So today, I said that has to be her name. So I will name her Cao Jie. You think Lord Mengde will appreciate this?" Lady Hou smiled.

"Well, you gave him a little girl! Of course, he will!" Lady Ding replied.

* * *

Weeks later, Cao Cao came down to see the ladies. Weeks later, Lady Hou came down with an ill. Cao Jie was sent to be away from her mother because the illness can affect the newborn. All physicians tried to help her recover, however, no medicines were of no prevail. So within a few weeks, Lady Hou was sent in a casket to be buried.

Cao Jie was in the nursery for five year old Ang and 1 year old Pi. It took long enough that Lady Ding would not care for the girl, only for Ang. Lady Liu had no business in interfering with Mengde's children. It was just Lady Bian's responsibility. Lady Bian believed she had no breastmilk, but she did. So in some nursery kind of way, Lady Bian looked at the little girl as if she was her own. Lady Bian loved the little girl, as well, and her growing love for Ang was still strong. However, she loved Pi the most.

Everyone looked at her with astonishment. Lady Bian balanced between family life, caring for the other ladies, and looking after everyone's welfare. She was rarely seen idly. Lady Bian cared about everyone, sometimes; Mengde would think if he lost her, he lost his heart. Lady Bian kept everything close in ties and relationships.

The news of Ling's engagement to Tang was a big surprise. Lady Bian wanted to help her with everything she needed. She went on from babbling about colors, ornaments, clothes, dinner, receptions, and even the guests. Most believed she did because Lady Bian was never part of any marriage. She never was married, yet, she still believed in marriage. She was the type of lady who was acting as a wife to Mengde but she never was. She was just a concubine.

A day happened to be about when Ling and Lady Bian walked to the nearby town's favorite restaurant. They ordered fried shrimps, smoked fish, sticky rice, and a little of mixed veggies and teriyaki chicken. The moment Ling ordered some mangoes that were sour as salt, Lady Bian ate it with great gaiety. Then, when the scent of fish came to her nose, Lady Bian vomit all the remnants of the great mango. Ling looked at Lady Bian and suggested she should get a midwife to look her over. Lady Bian sighed and wondered.

After her examination with the midwife, Lady Bian was confused about herself and looked at Mengde. "I'm having another baby."

**Author's Note- Here comes Cao Zhang! (: REVIEW! I NEED THEM.**


	10. A Wedding in War

**Author's Note: **I'm ALIVE! I have decided that even though my laptop died and I lost my hopes as being a writer with it, I decided to continue writing after three long years! Phew! As a reminder, I don't own anything, unfortunately. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It took A LONG while for me to get my act together to write. Any who, while writing this, I realized I made big oops in my writing about history... if it sounds repetitive, I'm sorry! So here it is! :D

**A Wedding in War**

Each day passed by with great gaiety as Lady Bian awaits the birth of her second child. News spread like wildfire as everybody in the palace was bustling with their daily lives. Lady Bian was patient and everywhere she went, people were very cautious not to trouble her. Most of the people didn't want her angry or frustrate her but most of them wondered the gender of the baby. They predict another boy, but some said it would be a girl. However she was, by far, still the happiest pregnant person anyone has ever seen.

Mengde and she were seen one evening along the garden banks as they were eating their scrumptious lunch. Lady Bian was then at her fourth month of pregnancy. Their lunch consisted of fried dough balls, rice porridge, and some delicious dumplings. However with an unpleasant pregnancy, Lady Bian couldn't eat much. She would sip on the porridge and became very sick. She restrained herself to drinking chrysanthemum teas and fruits as sweet as honey. She would gag if she ate anything fishy.

"Oh dear! I wonder what kind of mishaps this child will bring," she questioned herself as Mengde ate a dough ball.

He frowned. He didn't like the idea of her believing any of his children a burden. "Don't say anything that will trouble our little one, please. He or she might just be informing you of their taste."

"Easy for you to say. I have to carry him or her! Not you. I am quite frail of this morning sickness. I want to just sleep every minute of my waking hours." She sighed.

It pained him to see her so fragile. He got up to hug her from behind. Maybe, he can calm her down and let her troubles be gone.

She was quite startled by his action but it was a reassuring one. She smiled to herself as he gently placed kisses on her smooth skin. She loved every second being in his arms especially with the times of chaos ensuing. She felt safe and most importantly, comfortable.

In the peace of mind they were in, she totally forgot that Tang's and Ling's wedding was this weekend in four days less of time. She quickly turned towards him and apologized. "I'm sorry, my love. However, I must seek that Ling's wedding isn't a disaster. I have to help them with the ornaments!"

Mengde seemed confused but he shrugged. He kissed her a gentle goodbye kiss.

Lady Bian ran across the gardens to the halls of the estates, she hurriedly past her father-in-law and quickly bowed to him and continued down the corridors to the harem. She opened the doors to see Ling and Ren making cute bows to wrap around the gown. She sighed to see Lady Liu helping them with the dinner menu. "I know we don't have much money, Ling, as of now, but I want your wedding to be a dream wedding you've never-"before Lady Liu finished, she turned to see Lady Bian.

"I want it to be perfect. Whatever you do not want or wish to have in it, let me know!" Lady Bian calmly said.

Ling shook her head and replied "being with Tang would be good enough. I don't really need my wedding to be so gaudy. A simple one would do. I'm just a waiting maid."

"You're more than that, Ling. You have become my best friend. I really don't know what to do without you! You watched the boys and Jie when we were in dire state!"

"If a simple wedding she wants, she can have it," Lady Ding murmured to herself. "And matter of fact, that's what she deserves."

Ling and the rest of the waiting maids all went to their knees. The main lady had walked in on them from the back of the room. Lady Bian greeted her pleasantly, "Hello, Lady Ding."

Lady Ding gave her a hesitant nod and waved the girls to continue what they were doing. She then gave Lady Bian a scowl look. It happened to everyone present that they knew she hated her especially when she was now pregnant with her second child. Lady Bian gently walked towards the girls to help make some more bows and Lady Ding watched every step of her like a hawk. She hoped to herself that she would trip and fall and possibly lose the baby. Lady Ding huffed as she watched them make the bows one by one.

Lady Bian sat quietly by herself as one of the maids massaged her swollen legs. She thought of how Ling's wedding was going to be. She wondered if she would ever have a grand wedding. She looked at the wall and noticed Ling's wedding gown. It was delight to see. She couldn't wait to see her dressed in it.

**FOUR DAYS LATER**

It was the day of Ling's wedding. Everyone was happy that there was going to be a festival for the whole town. It was a break from the chaos and the war. Most of the soldiers were still preparing for battle and especially for Tang. He wanted to be married before he has to be send off to the next battle. He was gleaming with passion as he stood at the entrance of the palace. Usually the bride would be send to the groom's household; however, Tang did not have a family or a family household. He thought of the palace as his house so they decided to make Ling start from the voyage of Lady Bian's cottage near the river banks to the palace.

Lady Bian stood behind Ling as they were facing the mirror. She helped her with the bride's hair as she placed Ling's heirloom ornament on her head. Then Lady Bian placed a big illuminating red silk cloth embroidered with golden jewels over Ling's hair. The crowned headpiece signified she was the bride and Lady Bian gently gloved it behind the red cloth. She smiled as Ling went up to stand. Everyone was so shocked. She had a rich royal deep red silk robe covering her from neck to heel. Then her hands were covered by the wide opening of the cloth; it was embellished by beautiful golden and silver designs that swirled their way all around the robe. She was beautiful and Lady Bian was the creator.

The wedding was approaching and the event planner quickly grabbed Ling to the wedding chariot and the other girls followed behind in the other carriage. They gently sat themselves in and looked at the carriage in the front. Ling was sitting patiently and awaiting her groom.

When they arrived, Tang and his fellow friends were standing at the arch. Ling was helped down and brought up to Tang. Then they were invited inside with the event planner and the monk greeted them. They did their traditional Chinese wedding and Lady Bian thought to herself about when it would be her children's wedding, it would be twice as grand even more guests. She was wrapped in her thoughts when the monk quietly exclaimed that they were now man and wife. Everyone applauded them and she wept a few tears. Even though, they were married, they still resided in the manor.

It was the evening when a summon was ordered for the main ladies to enter the throne room. It was a shock but the ladies decided to go; Lady Ding, Lady Bian, Lady Liu and the newest addition Lady Huan. They sat themselves in their respected positions and Mengde appeared with his generals.

"It is quite late to order a meeting," Lady Ding said.

"Late? That's why I bought you all here. We are going to war against Dong Zhou. I want all you ladies to remain calm and inside the manor." He said quietly.

"Are you serious? You expect us to be calm?" she yelled. "What will happen to us?"

"Nothing! If you need to hide, I will send one of my men to fetch you ladies but I promise nothing will happen to you!"

Lady Bian quietly twiddled her thumbs. She didn't say much. It was a man's duty to fight for his country and she knew no better than to protest a silly war. The past reflected. There were fire and smokes and the Emperor Ling dying and the eunuchs taking over. She knew it was coming to a rebellion, and most importantly, she knew there was no way someone mighty as Mengde could avoid it.

He shouted to his men, "we will all leave Chenliu to Xingyang to attack Dong Zhou from the west!" He waved his hand away and everyone was disappearing one by one. All the ladies were present with Mengde.

He kissed Lady Ding on the forehead and wished her to watch the boys and especially his father.

Then he went to Lady Liu and even though, there wasn't much chemistry between the two of them; however, he did respected her for carrying his first born child. He gently placed a kiss on her cheeks and he held her hands. She gently gazed her eyes in his and she went forward to hug him tightly. It was such a touching scene to see before her eyes but Lady Bian felt no anger in her.

He skipped Lady Bian to Lady Huan, the youngest lady yet, and is stunningly gorgeous. She had black curly hair and she was short but she wasn't very thin either. She was perfectly cute in her own ways. Mengde kissed her and she squirmed a little. Lady Ding growled and walked away in a hurry, Lady Liu followed behind her and Mengde told her to stay calm and to watch her little daughter who Mengde adopted as his own.

Then he went to Lady Bian who he terribly is in love with. He told Lady Huan to go and he wanted to bring Lady Bian to his chambers. He wanted to spend one last time with her before he goes away for a long period of time. He kissed her gently and she felt her knees trembled. She felt disgusting especially with the oversized lemon inside her. However she kissed back and he carried her to the chambers which were two corridors down and he opened the big doors that led them inside. He placed her on the bed and he planted tender kisses along her neck and lips, all in the while he was moving his hands all over her body. He seemed to be pleased with her body and he quickly took his clothes off. She struggled with hers but he helped and soon, he placed himself inside her. She gasped but she felt so good to finally bed again.

**Author's Note: **So far so good?


	11. Rumors

**Author's Note**: I posted another chapter! I'm surprised! Chapter 12 will be written on my mini-vacation to Martha's Vineyard in Massachusetts. So stay tuned! I don't own anything still. This has to be the most easily-written and I have completed it within six hours after a long day of work! I feel very much accomplished!

**Rumors**

Each day passed by everyone in the manor like a silent death. It has been four months since Mengde left them all there with his troops. Only some serving boys and soldiers were left. Everyone trembled when the townsfolk screamed. It wasn't like Dong Zhou's troops were coming in on the raid, it was more like people were starving and they killed each other sometimes to feed themselves.

It was only worse inside the manor. The girls fought about everything. They bickered before but if one girl touched another's hairpiece, they would attack each other. Lady Bian was eight months pregnant and she tried her best to prevent that from happening. She didn't like it much when people were arguing or fighting. She was desperate; it was cold and winter was approaching. They needed to get firewood to warm themselves.

She quietly walked herself to the soldiers to get them to gather some food. As she approached them, they were all shivering and rubbing their hands together. "Yes, my lady?" they asked.

"We need some firewood… May you gather some? And I believe you can come inside to guard." She said to them.

They quickly bowed and ran to gather firewood and Lady Bian was left alone rubbing her womb and for a few minutes, she was alone. She thought about Mengde. She missed him and she was praying every day he was okay. She tugged her skirts higher and walked inside the manor. A waiting lady followed her from behind and they walked to the rooms of Lady Bian and the boys. She saw Ang who was a mini version of his father. He was now twelve and he was reading the art of war, the book his own father wrote or plagiarized. She turned to see Pi running towards her. She kissed him and he could say a few words like "momma" or "papa". Then there was little Jie who was learning how to walk. She was tiny and nevertheless did she love any of them more.

Lady Huan knocked on the door and she entered after Lady Bian answered. She had her little girl who was a year just like Jie. She was tiny and she knew how to walk. Lady Bian noticed the little girl walked to Pi and tried to play with him.

"Does she have a name, Lady Huan?" Lady Bian asked,

"Yes, I, well, my ex-husband and I named her Xian." Lady Huan said as she plopped herself on the seat across Lady Bian.

"She knows how to walk, quite a bit."

"Yes she has been. She's very adventurous. And how about Jie?" Lady Huan asked as she took a bite of the finger foods.

"Well, she has been but she has been more struggling than trying to walk. She falls and trips all the time. She will learn eventually."

"Is she yours?" Lady Huan asked curiously.

"Truth is, she isn't. I wished she was. Lord Cao Cao had a former concubine named Lady Hou and she bore the girl. I just took her in my care after. She was quite beautiful too. Jie looks a lot like her. I wished you have seen her. She was gentle and very friendly. I didn't really talked to her much but in the times we talked, she was an honest person. It was sad when she passed. The manor became silent for a very long time until the news of my pregnancy. And so far, it has been going smooth. I was afraid I was going to lose the baby. "

"Why?"

"I was just having too much morning sickness in the first months but I'm feeling much better."

There was silence in the room as the ladies sipped their tea and the children were playing with each other. The ladies watched the children and Ang was sitting in his arm chair, still reading. All of a sudden, there was a cry from Lady Ding's corridors. Xiahou Yuan's wife, the younger sister of Lady Ding, was staying with them. The ladies got up and ran to see the commotion.

It was the younger Lady Ding screaming, "she's gone! She's gone!"

"Who's gone?" The elder one replied shaken by the words.

"My daughter!" The younger one wept and fell to her knees. The elder one tried to soothe her.

Everyone mumbled to themselves and some screamed then there was a loud bang. Everyone became silent as they ran towards the loud thud. It was the Lord Cao, himself.

He screamed and shouted, "We have lost everything! And now my son is lost!"

The ladies all gasped and some of the followers decided to it was time to give up what Mengde was fighting hard for. Rumors spread as people hushed to themselves asking if he was dead.

One man shouted and said, "if he is dead, there is no point in helping this worthless cause! We must leave before Dong Zhou does find us and tries to kill us!"

Another man nodded and said "We must! We can't keep providing money to this man."

Lord Cao screamed, "He is surely not dead, I promise! Please believe me!"

Nobody listened to him and the crowd looked at him in bewilderment. Some believed him, the others wished to desert them. A couple of the men decided to get off their seats and leaved. Some demanded their money back and the others stood their grounds. Ladu Bian knew he was alive just somewhere. Even though it seemed like he wasn't alive, she didn't want to keep that in her mind. She wished to not believe it.

"He is alive! I know I'm a mere woman but I know my lord or our lord. He is alive! Please just believe us. Don't leave him now. Would it be a pity already if you don't know the truth but decide to desert him because of a mere rumor? Look at yourself. You have every money in the world. A simple ounce of gold doesn't do much harm. However, you don't even know if he is alive or really dead. Just stand out for a bit longer. He will show himself back to our home soon, I'm pretty sure he will! Then you may decide if you wish to be part of this war or not. Whatever your decision is, I pray you stay. It is a worthy cause!" She said and looked around the crowd of men before her. It wasn't wise to speak in the presence of men but she knew this speech got to their brain and she stared them down.

Most of the men mumbled but one provider exclaimed, "The lady is right. We do not know for sure. We must continue with our duties men!"

Everyone looked at him. This one tall skinny man yelled and opposed them. "How could we be certain? Think of it. We put all our money to building swords and providing food and this man fails us when he steps out? Think we should trust him again? I do not think so!"

Lady Bian countered, "if you do not trust him, what makes you do for all the chaos and rebellion in the capital? You know for certain, Dong Zhou would come after those who are wealthy for your riches and women! You best keep your duties to Han and no traitor! Our lord is helping our Emperor. Please, just don't leave this cause worthless!"

The man thought to himself and he mumbled a few things to himself but he agreed with Lady Bian. All the followers of Lord Cao Cao, eventually, decided not to desert him.

The news quickly spread to Lord Cao Cao who was traveling home bound. He knew he needed to train more troops and with all the regional warlords separating, he has to make it a union again but how? "If only Yuan Shao listened to me!" He quietly thought to himself. He heard the footsteps of a soldier coming and he looked. It was one of his guarding men. All the soldiers behind looked up.

"My lord! I came all this way to inform you that Lady Bian and most of our followers believed you, my lord, was dead! However…" he continued to tell him of the lady's protest.

Everyone was listening in shock and just when most believed she was fragile and kept to herself, most saw a different side of her. This side bought a smile to his face. He loved her. That was for certain. He knew he can counted on her when there was a crisis. The rumor led him to realize his true followers and those who are not. Most importantly, it opened him to see the lovely side of Lady Bian who would not or give up on him until death. He could remember her in his memories and he just couldn't wait to get home to her. It would be a pleasure to be back home in the arms of someone he trusted and cared for deeply.


	12. A Day of Labor & Curtain Dresses

**Author's note: **I have decided to write this while I was on vacation but I have not completed it till I got home. So while I was at work, most of my imaginations ran wild while I was at my desk so I just typed away. Enjoy this chapter!

**A Day of Labor & Curtain Dresses**

Lady Bian was at the fullest of her pregnancy. She was forty-one weeks pregnant and was as ripe as a melon. She was getting tired of her pregnancy and did not want to carry it any longer. She wished for the baby to be born.

She sighed. "I am never going to give birth am I?"

Qin was preparing her tea and murmured, "Why don't you ask the midwife for some medicine to induce the labor?"

Lady Bian shook her head. "The only remedy is hot and spicy food and…sex."

Qin nodded and then sighed. There was no hope especially with Mengde gone for a couple of months. She was desperate and needed him to come home. She wasn't going to spend another time without him not being there for the birth of their second child. He was there for Lady Hou and Lady Liu.

"I will get a practitioner. Lady Bian I promise the baby will be here soon!" said Qin as she smiled and ran up to write a letter.

Lady Bian walked up to the windows and noticed the fine light green embroidery along the dark green tree-colored curtains. She let her hand slid along the cloth and it was cool and soft. She moved her fingers along the windows and looked out. There were a couple of men shivering in the cold winter and she quickly called them to come inside. Even with the battle of Hu Lao Gate, there was no chance any army can stand the freezing temperatures.

She walked back into the room near the fireplace that kept the room warm and lit. There was no lighting needed but the warmth she needed. She draped herself with a warm fuzzy blanket and gently patted her belly with her eyes looking onward to the furnace. She quietly read a poem

_Winter's a blue_

_You're still you_

_Every day passes and not a single pain_

_I've begin to lose my battle_

_And hope that_

_One day,_

_You can come_

_Swiftly_

_While I'm in vain_

Her troubles seem to disappear as she closed her eyes and napped near the fire place. The warm cozy blanket wrapped up tight around her body.

The news was approaching that Mengde would be home in two more days. Every one rejoiced and the manor became filled with happiness. The Lady Ding yelled at all the servants to tidy up the place and make sure everything was in the right order. She put her skirts down and yelled for the seamstress who came in all smiley and fat.

"I need new robes! Made from the greatest silks we have here in Chenliu!" she yelled.

The seamstress sighed and put down a smile. "I'm sorry, Madame. However, it is winter. The silk worms stopped producing silk till spring. I can only make cloth for you from sheep's' wool."

"What do I look like to you? A cave woman! No! You go find me my silks and make me my dresses! Pink, blue, green, and yellow! So when he comes, I will dress in beautiful yellow attire to bright his heart up!" She obnoxiously stated as she pointed her fingers to a maid to clean the vases.

Lady Bian smiled. Mengde was coming home. He would be here to witness his child's birth. Her heart lighten and she was emotionally jolly. "Qin. Quickly get our room organized for the baby and my love" she whispered to her best friend.

Lady Bian quietly walked her way behind Qin and thought to herself, "if you can make a dress or a couple, I can to."

As she appeared in her rooms, she saw Qin and Tou-li cleaning every bit of the room with Hua directing them where to put things. The baby crib was coming in made from bamboo stalks and fluffed with warm goose feathers. The guards helped brought it in when Lady Bian was sitting in her arm chair.

She watched them reorganized and cleaned while she sipped on a tea the practitioner gave her. She remembered her visit from the doctor. The doctor was skinny old man who had a very long goatee. He knew what she wanted and since she was overdue, he instantly prescribed her the awful distasteful tea. However, he said in a day's time, the baby will be here. She sipped more as she held her breath, trying not to suck any of the awful scent through her nose. After she finished drinking, she ate a biscuit to stop herself from being unconscious.

She felt the baby kick and her back ached after a while. Then, she felt the pain she remembered from Pi's birth. She screamed and breathed heavily. Everyone stopped what they were doing. A guard, quickly but gently, picked up Lady Bian onto the bed. He ran to summon for the midwife and the doctor.

"I thought a day's time," she said softly as she screamed with the pain. She pulled the sheets.

"There's no time for that, Tai hou! Hua get the water going!" Qin said. For once, she stated Lady Bian by her full name. it was like a friendly gesture especially in time of need.

Hua ran out the door as the midwife propped open.

"Silly girl!" The midwife yelled as she went to examine Lady Bian. "You have quickly come to your senses in needing this child out. Well, let's get along with the deal."

Lady Bian felt one more strain of pain and screamed loudly.

Back in the harem's quarters, Lady Bian's screams of pain tortured them all. Lady Ding, who was getting herself measured, screamed. "I can't take any more of this nonsense. My boy, Ang, does not need this!"

Ang quietly answered, "I don't mind."

Lady Liu looked at him and shook her head. She knew she might be in due for the trouble with what Lady Bian was having, especially, if it was a boy. Lady Liu sipped on her tea but when she heard Lady Bian screamed forcefully, she dropped her teacup and stood. "Oh dear!" she stated as she went to grab for a rag to wipe the hot tea off the ground.

Lady Huan trembled with every scream she heard. "I best go help them." She wrapped herself gently with a pink-patterned flower shawl and walked out the door.

Lady Ding ignored everything and said, "You must make my dresses lovely. I have to look beautiful that day! Not even that bastard child of Lady Bian can excel me!"

The seamstress nodded and measured her length.

Lady Huan entered Lady Bian's quarters and noticed all the bloody rags and water spilled all over the floor. She gulped at the sight but went in next to her. She had one glance of the fallen beauty and came as a comfort zone. She noticed Lady Bian sweating and she quickly grabbed her hand. Her hands were warm and fragile. She led a reassuring smile.

"Listen, Lady Huan! I…. need… "Lady Bian let out a scream. "A favor. Take the robes hanging…. Over the windows! Make me a dress!" She finally sighed and let all the tension building inside her in a final roar.

"What about measurements, Lady Bian? Surely you can't use my measurements!" Lady Huan quickly stated as Lady Bian gripped her hands.

"Oh yes you will! Please do… it! – I really need this!" Lady Bian yelled and then said, "Don't let any lady other than you and me know!"

Lady Huan nodded and quickly let go of Lady Bian's hand as she ran to the windows. She tore the curtains down. She did not know what to think of this crazy proposal but whatever she wanted, Lady Huan would do. Silly Lady Ding, she did not know where she would be taking her silks from. However, Lady Huan gave one last look as Lady Bian and smiled. She ran out the door to Lady Bian's nursery. There, she asked her ladies-in-waiting to measure her.

Quickly, she had her measurements down and worked her way through the curtains. She made a lovely formation of the gown. She cut them apart and knitted them. Then she held one piece of silk to the knitted fabric to make a nice drapery of the inner gown. She loved the fabric and most definitely, loved the color. It would be a sight to see Lady Bian in this, especially after the baby. She reminded herself to make everything just a little taller. Lady Bian was taller than her by a couple of inches. Lady Huan knitted more and more pieces of fabric together. She made Lady Bian's neckline into a perfectly shaped heart and embroidered it with gems that were found in one of the cabinets. She made it glossy and flashy. She put the scissors down as she knitted the fine silk along the middle of the torso and let the opening of the arms wide. She made sure that it was layered well enough to keep Lady Bian warm especially in this weather.

Returning back to the harem, Lady Ding was finished with her measurements and continued out to see how the cleaning was going. She heard Lady Bian's trembles and all her ladies-in-waiting were going out and in the room. She huffed and tripped one of the girls with the hot water. "Oh my lord! You are such a clumsy girl! Why must you be so stupid! Hurry and clean this mess!" Lady Ding said with a smirk.

"My lady! Lady Bian is need of my help. I simply cannot put down what I need to do!" Ren said as she breathed heavily.

Lady Ding grabbed her arm and shot a glare. "Listen you ignorant whore! I am the Grand Lady of the house! Am I not? Have you all believed that the Lady Bian is now that she has bore a second child? I have treated you all well and you must listen to my command. Clean… This… Mess… Up or GO HOME!"

Ren shivered and cried, "Yes, my lady!" She hurriedly ran to get a rag.

Lady Ding smiled and walked to the Great Hall where Lady Bian's screams were apart and distant. She sat herself on the main lady's throne. As long as she is still prominent wife, not a single baby will overthrow her. She tapped her fingers lightly against the pane and thought. Thoughts of a baby boy raced in her mind. She worried herself and thought of how Mengde would replace her if she did not bear a child. Lady Ding knew she couldn't have children. Sbe knew that Lady Liu bore their first born child and she worried that she might lose the position. Their marriage was of political stance and of their parent's requests. Lady Ding needed another child, just another to win the Lady Bian. She can't keep having all the heirs. She slammed her fist towards the arm of the throne and yelled. "Fuck this!" She said aloud.

Lady Liu heard the cries of the Grand Lady and quickly ran to her. "Is everything alright, my lady?"

"You tell me. I am first wife, am i? So why is it that I cannot conceive a child but must rely on you? I hate the fact that Lady Bian is ever so fruitful." Lady Ding sighed.

"You have to just keep hoping…"

"HOPING? I have tried everything from fertility teas, blessings, and even witchcraft. Not a single one of them worked! Am I destined to lose Mengde?"

Lady Liu shook her head. "Not in the slightest bit." Surprised by Lady Ding's sudden grasp on her hand, she looked down.

"When he returns, you must bear another child." Lady Ding whispered harshly.

"My lady, I simply cannot do this. I am forbidden to have another child. I will be gravely ill." Lady Liu said in a frightened tone.

Lady Ding remarked hoarsely, "Listen you need to do this. My life depends on this!"

Lady Liu nodded but inside her heart, she was worried.

All their talk was stopped by the news that the baby's head was out. Lady Ding growled and took her shawl to walk in the garden. It has been half a day and finally something. Mengde would be here anytime and the baby was making its appearance. Lady Ding quietly walked into the rooms of Lady Bian.

There she smelled blood and as gruesome as childbirth was, Lady Ding was quite calm. She went to Lady Bian's bedside and stated, "I hate you very much."

Lady Bian screamed at her. "Get the fuck out of her! I have no need for this! I am in labor and you just need to shut up!"

Quickly, Qin and Lady Liu ran to get Lady Ding out of the room. Lady Ding laughed hysterically as they bought her out. There Lady Huan came out from the next room and exclaimed, "I have finished it!"

The three ladies looked at her in shocked. "What?"

"I've- I have just finished a gift for the –" Before she could finished, her mind blanked.

"The baby! Why yes! She made a quilt for the baby's bringing. Didn't you Lady Huan?" Qin said.

"Yes! It's in my room. I just don't want to show it till the baby arrives."

Lady Ding looked at her curiously and snorted. "Whatever you are hiding, I will find it. The walls have eyes and ears."

Lady Huan let out a tough sigh and went to the harem chambers for dinner with Lady Ding and Lady Liu. It was awkward that it was just the three. Lady Bian was always there but since, she was in labor for quite some time, the three enjoyed dinner in silence. There was chicken, dumplings, and egg drop soup. There wasn't enough food since winter had made it tough on the chef to cook but it was still satisfying.

Lady Bian's cries got louder as the midwife screamed, "one more push!"

"I can't eat. The lady's cries are making me lose my apetite." Lady Liu said as she tried to engulf a dumpling.

"Pity," was the reply from Lady Ding who ate food like there was no tomorrow.

Lady Huan ate her share and thought of the dress. Hopefully it would please the Lady Bian.

Lord Cao Cao appeared the next morning bright and early. His troops had taken a short cut through the hills and made it safely in time for brunch. When the news of his announcement came, everyone straighten their postures and outfits and was happier than ever. Lady Ding eventually got the yellow robe she wanted. The seamstress told one of the maids that she made it from one of her old curtains. However, it was just a sight to see. She wore it as mightier than ever. It was bright yellow with a faded gold trimmed lining on the edges but it was just beautifully adorned. Lady Liu stood beside Lady Ding and wore her precious jade necklace from Mengde decorated with her faded purple gown. She only wore that if she wanted to be seductive. Lady Huan had on a bright red robe and trimmed with silver linings and gems flown all over the gown. Everyone was present except for Lady Bian who was still in danger since the birth of the baby.

The great hero, Cao Cao, greeted all his courtiers and he gently placed kisses on all his ladies. He wondered for Lady Bian as he looked around. He wondered where she was but he decided to visit her after he finished his meeting with his advisors. He knew his father was sent to Xu Province to escape the falls of the Han Dynasty. He wished his father was safe. He continued his meeting with his advisors who asked him to gather more troops.

Lady Bian was resting on her bed. She had passed out after the birth of the baby and became delirious of the baby's gender. She wanted to know the baby's gender so much but Qin took the baby away to the nursery. She was alone and looked around the room. The maids definitely did their job well. There was no strain of blood or anything that showed she went through labor. As she got up on her bed, she smelled of cool honeysuckle flowers and vanilla. They must have cloth washed her. Her hair was smooth and her skin was still silky. It felt like she never experienced labor but when she tried to get up, she fell to the floor and she knew she was definitely in pain. She let out a groan and tried to reach for the bed but she was so sore from waist down.

Luckily, Lady Huan came in with the dress she ordered. Lady Huan gasped and hung her dress over the door as she helped Lady Bian up. "I see you've finished my dress. Would you mind helping me?"

"Certainly not. Your child is just so lovely. Qin and Hua are watching the baby along with Pi and Jie." Lady Huan said as she took Lady Bian's garments off.

Lady Bian shivered. "Mind if you move us closer to the fireplace. It's quite cold, is it not? What was-"

Before she could finish, Lady Huan grabbed her to move towards the furnace. "Mengde is here. He wishes to see you and the baby. Quickly, let's get you dress."

Then, without another word, Lady Huan put on the inner garment of a cloth white garment. Then she placed on the outer garment which was the lime green silk. Finally, Lady Huan put on the outer robe which was the tree green-colored fabric. She looked so lovely. Lady Huan tied the robe tightly behind her back and then she plopped her in front of the vanity.

"For your hair…" Lady Huan said as she thought to herself. Gently she took the side bangs and put them together. She quickly made a bun with the rest of her hair and then, she put the prettiest hair piece over the bun. It was circular to squeeze the bun in place but the headpiece had six spikes coming from the center and each one of them hold a dangly ornament. At last, Lady Huan gathered one last piece which was the dragonfly clip. She stuck it neatly in Lady Bian's hair. Lady Bian was a fine beauty , even after the birth of her second child.

They quickly walked to the meeting rooms of Mengde's manor. Lady Bian was helped by Tou-li and Ren, Lady Huan led them to the corridors and as they entered, she noticed Mengde already holding the new infant in his arms. Everyone was there to see the new baby and of course, when Lady Bian entered, everyone bowed. She wondered to herself why they were bowing.

Then Mengde appeared closer to her with the baby. He handed the baby gently to her and said, "Tai-Hou, you have given me another son."

Lady Bian gasped and held her little precious bundle. He looked her father. Everything about this baby reminded her of him. He had every feature of her side just Mengde's eyes. She snuggled him and said "I will call you Zhang."

Mengde gently kissed her on her forehead and stated to his comrades, "Another boy! Let's rejoice tonight!"

Lady Ding looked away and cried but she grabbed Ang's hand and ran out the corridors.

Lady Bian knew she had everything. Two boys, a daughter and a trustworthy companion. She was glad that Lady Huan was there for her. And the dress she wore made everything better. It was time that her old friend, Ma Shen, was invited to Court. Maybe then, she can build her own allies so that Pi will become heir. She thought to herself but as for now, she was happy that Zhang was finally here.


	13. Spring Brings in Romance

_**Author's Note**_: I decided to make this clearer! I am just a writer with a fancy imagination of Lady Bian. I don't own anything and everything I write in this fanfic is based upon my imagination. However I am sorry to say I have made a few history errors but I want to try to make it as historical as I can.

**Spring Brings in Romance**

Lady Huan was sitting in the nursery as she placed her precious daughter on her lap, she looked towards the window to see Lady Bian holding new little Zhang in her arms. Ang was out with his father and cousins, learning how to fight. He wanted to be in the military very much and Lady Ding did not refuse. She was pleased to hear this, only because it could lead him towards being heir apparent. Pi and Jie were playing with the toys. Pi was now three and Jie was in her terrible two's.

"Spring Festival is approaching and I very much like to reunite with my family. They haven't seen Little Zhang at all," sighed Lady Bian as she rocked Zhang.

"I'm sure Cao Cao will let you see them. All you have to do is ask," Lady Huan said.

"I think I will ask him. Or..." Lady Bian paused to think. "Maybe we can invite them over! We will have a grand festival for everyone to enjoy. How about yourself, Lady Huan? Do you have family?"

Lady Huan looked around the room and shook her head. "I wish I did. The only family I have is my daughter and my ex-husband's family but I do not call them family at all."

"Xian is a cute little girl! We don't mind her at all!" Lady Bian giggled as she reached out to Xian who just looked away.

The festival was approaching as everyone was busy with decorating the gardens and gathering as much food as they can. People were finally happy to know that their whole family will be home. Lady Bian quietly wrote the letter to her father and her family to come. She knew Bing was probably married and she couldn't wait to be reunited. She missed her family very much especially the sweet gentle face of her mother. Lady Bian folded the letter neatly as she placed it inside an envelope with Mengde's royal seal. She went up to find Mengde as she finished her letter.

Mengde was found in his study as were his cousins, Dun and Yuan. Lady Bian knocked against the door as he called for the person to come in. He was writing letters to other armies, reading letters from Yuan Shao's army and he looked up at the person who was intruding on his studies. It was his beloved, Lady Bian.

Lady Bian sighed then proposed her idea, "since spring is arriving and we will be celebrating the Spring Festival, I want to invite my family over. I have not seen them in a while nor have they seen Zhang or Pi. Will you please allow me to send them a summon?"

Mengde looked at her blankly, scratched his goatee, and then replied, "of course you can! We should also allow them to stay a few nights as well. Well the Spring Festival is arriving in a couple weeks. We should have everything planned out with the dinner, the events and the gifts! Lady Bian, do please keep in mind that the event is not ruin and please get the rooms ready for your family."

Lady Bian smiled and proceed out the door after she bowed. "Good day men." She quietly spoke out to Dun and Yuan as she faced them.

Lady Bian rejoiced inside her heart as she raced down the long corridors to the rooms of Lady Huan's nursery. She smiled and gently placed her soft hands on one of the guards. She told them to send the message to her family and get them pack and brought here. Then she told Ling and Ren to get the two spare rooms in the left wing ready for her family. Lady Huan was excited that there was going to be a festival for everyone's families and she wanted to help out in any way she can. Lady Bian told her to get the dinner party ready. Lady Huan got her mind together as she jot down some notes of what kind of meals they will be preparing especially in the low availability of food levels. She sighed as she thought of it. However, Lady Bian was there to help.

"It's tough. I want to please everyone but sometimes, with this weather and the war, I get frightened we might not have enough!" Lady Huan said.

Lady Bian sighed then requested some interests from the maids. "Duck, pork, dumplings, sautéed Chinese greens, and a rice soup. We need plenty of duck and chicken so put that on the menu! We also need _laba _porridge! That's a tradition we have. "

Lady Huan wrote away at every word Lady Bian spoke and when she finally finished, Lady Huan got up and excused herself. She was ready to go to the cook and get the party started.

Two weeks passed and Lady Bian got up bright and early to get herself ready. This day her best friend and her family were coming. She wanted to find a respectful mate for her friend and she knows allowing letting her stay in the palace for a few months can help it! She got up and looked at her reflection. She sighed and combed her hair for a few strokes. She waited patiently for the lady maids to come in and help. But it seemed like they have overslept again. Lady Bian sighed but she knew she couldn't blame them. They never wake up at the brink of dawn; no, it was just too early for them.

Little Zhang made a sound as he turned on his side. Lady Bian went over to see how he was doing and he was right back asleep again. She went to room next to her too see Pi and Jie asleep in their own beds. She noticed Qin asleep on the bed at the end of the babies' beds and Tou-li and Ren rested on a straw mat on the floor. She walked quietly towards Qin and she shook her lightly.

"Just… another steam bun please!-" Qin said as she suddenly awoke from her sleep. "My lady!" She got down on her knees in the process of kicking Tou-li and Ren who did the same thing.

"Looks like you're in love with steam buns. Anyways, I told you girls to get up early. I know we don't have alarms and the chicks don't crock till the sun rises but…" she sighed. "I can't blame you. Anyways let's get our morning rituals on the roll."

They quickly went to grab water to heat up for Lady Bian as Tou-Li got the arts craft and beauty materials and gowns ready.

Lady Bian walked along the corridors of the Great Hall where most of Mengde's cousins and main families slept. She heard ruffles of bed sheets, snores, and towards the end of the corridor laid Mengde's corridors. There was noises of loud moans and groans. Then she heard forceful pushing again the walls. She heard him and some other…. Lady Liu?! She gasped. She shook her head as she fought the tears forming. She turned around and she heard the door creak opened behind her as she tried to take a step forward.

"Lady Bian!" Lady Liu said as she just finished wearing her gown.

"Umm… hello?" Lady Bian turned to faced her. Her hair was messed up and she looked clearly like she just made rough sex. She shook her head as the thought of him with another woman was burning in her head. "I was just leaving and heard… "

"No need to be formal! Just come in." Mengde yelled from the room.

"I'll see you later, Lady Bian" Lady Liu said as she bowed.

Lady Bian closed the doors behind her and frowned. "Of all people, Lady Liu? I do not mind Lady Huan. She's new and she hasn't taste you yet!"

"She was here since we all retired! She said Lady Ding kicked her out." Mengde said in frustration as he went to her, trying to grab her arms.

Lady Bian shook her hands and she let the tears fall. "She wants her to bear a child! She believes I am going to steal her spot! Hence why Lady Liu pretended to be ignorant! I have bore you two sons so far! Lady Liu has only one! And they doubt Lady Huan will bear anything!

"I wish to not hear the chaos with my ladies! The festival is coming. I figured you are here for some serious manners!"

Lady Bian hushed and bought the subject of her parents arriving. "My parents… They will be here shortly and I like to know if their rooms are settled. " She wiped the tears and forced her arms to be subtle along her sides.

"Yes they are. Right along your bedroom chambers and the nursery. "

Lady Bian bowed and she straighten herself as she tried to walk through the doors.

Mengde sighed and called after her, "I do love you."

Lady Bian shrugged and continued to walk. She didn't want to deal with him after this affair. She wasn't supposed to be jealous. She never could be. However, she knew what Lady Liu and Lady Ding are planning. She needed to find a way to stop the madness. Lady Bian shook her head. From the beginning, she was always going to be his wife.

She entered her rooms and soak herself in the tub. She wept a few tears and hugged her knees. _Why must I feel like a child when I am with him? I'm strangely in love but does he love me? I can't face this anymore. Two sons. We have two sons together!_ Lady Bian thought to herself as the memories of him and some other lady melted in her brain. He loves her, she is sure of it. He said it when she walked out the doors.

Once she was done, she wore a beautifully trimmed white silk with gold designs flowered all around. She had her make up and her family was going to be here any minute. She fed Little Zhang while waiting for them as she watched Jie and Pi ate their breakfast. Lady Huan entered the door in her nice little green dress. It showed her curves and she was so beautiful. Lady Huan had a nice figure even for being only five feet two inches.

Lady Huan smiled and said "I heard news of Lady Liu's spring."

"From who?" Lady Bian asked as she held Little Zhang.

"News spreads quickly around the harem."

Lady Bian shrugged as she held Jie's hands. Lady Huan held her daughter's hand and they walked off the gardens where they will be meeting Lady Bian's parents. The festival was starting. Food was abundant and the smell of the porridge lingered through the air. No one was allowed to feast until lunch time. So in the meantime, they had to eat little pot stickers and pastries like egg tarts and meat buns. Not fulfilling but it was good to keep their bellies full until the grand feast.

From afar, they saw Lady Bian's parents approaching in the carriage. She heard the clampers of the horse's shields and the muddy ground the horse's feet stomped on. She wrapped Zhang up tighter as it was still cold. Mengde was seating along with his other cousins and his father. Lady Ding mingled with the younger Lady Ding and her children minus Xiahou Yuan's daughter, who was abducted. Lady Liu was following Lady Ding like a puppy. Lady Bian and Lady Huan kept to each other and watched the children. When they finally arrived in the garden courtyard, the escort helped Lady Bian's mother down from the carriage and her new sister-in-law as well as Ma Shen, her best friend. The men were seated in the carriage behind. She handed Little Zhang to Mengde as she ran to her mother. "I missed you so much! I thought we will never see each other again! Oh mother! I missed you so much!" Lady Bian cried as she held her mother tightly.

Her father went to her and hugged her tightly. "We missed you too!"

Her brother, Bing, was holding his new wife's hand. Her name was Mei. "I'm glad we can finally see each other again after all those years, sister Tai Hou."

Lady Bian looked at her brother sympathetically and said "I missed you too! I heard about your marriage to Lady Mei?"

"Just call me Mei." His wife said.

Lady Bian smiled. "We're family again!" She held her mother's hand to see Mengde. Mengde bowed down to her parents and they noticed Little Zhang.

"Tai Hou? Your baby?" Her father asked puzzled.

"Yes father! We have another son! His name is Zhang!" Lady Bian said excitedly.

"Unfortunately, we didn't bring any gifts for him… We didn't know. We are so sorry Tai Hou and Son-in-law."

"It is fine. He has everything. You need not to trouble yourself." Mengde said calmly as he handed Little Zhang to Lady Bian's mother. Lady Huan bought over Pi and Jie.

Ma Shen came up to Lady Bian. "I see you are doing fine!"

"Oh Shen! I'm so glad you're here! And you are staying here I hope!"

Shen handed little gifts wrapped in a red bag for Pi and Jie. "I'm sure they will like it. I made them a nice little toy to play with and a doll for Jie and some money for you to spend when you are older!"

Lady Bian rolled her eyes. "Shen, you didn't have to!"

Lady Bian's father picked up Pi. "Boy, I remember when you were born. Such a tiny little baby boy!"

"I think we should come talk indoors now. It is getting quite chilly." Lady Bian's mother said.

They all entered the doors through the function hall. Everyone was resting along an arm chair or a sofa as they sipped tea and talked about the past and their families. Mengde and his friends were playing games of strategy as Lady Bian talked her parents about everything. Everyone was at peace for once.

"Lady Ding? Is that his first wife?" Her father asked.

Lady Bian nodded and sipped her chrysanthemum tea.

"She seems quite lovely. Is she not?" Her mother implied.

"She has her moments. She's very… err… jealous," Lady Bian said slowly making sure no maids would pass by and hear.

Sir Bian laughed as he held Pi and bounced him on his lap! Lady Bian shook her head as she left her gaze at the children playing with each other. She looked towards Lady Liu and feared that she could be pregnant. She refused to pile her thoughts about it.

Before Sir Bian could ask for another cup of tea, the servants called that lunch was ready. Everyone was seated at their places. The Bian family had their own table and Lady Bian was pleased to know she could sit with her own family. She had Pi and Jie sitting along with her and Zhang was with Qin to be watched over. Everyone had the laba porridge consisting of glutinous rice, millet, seeds of Job's tears, jujube berries, lotus seeds, beans, longan and gingko. It was delicious and they all had a share of the whole pig in front of them. Lady Bian wondered how many pigs were slaughtered for this event. There was so many pigs and guests. Chickens and dim sums were everywhere. There was so much food that could last for days. Lady Huan wasn't kidding when she made an enormous menu.

"Lunch is so delicious! It is very lovely to have all this every day, isn't it, Daughter?" asked her mother.

"It can be. It is just big for the festival. Usually we would have dumplings, stir fry, some rice and some protein. Lady Huan made sure everyone is pleased with her ideas of her lunch. She made the menu, honestly. She loved to be in the kitchen. She loved to cook. She always said she never enjoyed having company leaving hungry. However, when she became Mengde' concubine, he refused to let her near it." Lady Bian laughed as she looked over to where Lady Huan was sitting which was where the concubines sat.

Seng-ning laughed along and stated, "I see your beloved is eying you like no tomorrow."

Lady Bian shook her head and looked over to her side to see him staring directly at her. She gave him a gentle smile as she continued to look at his direction.

Seng-ning noticed and she decided it was best to leave her alone so she distracted her parents by talking about the grandkids. Pi was with his father's family being shown off while Lady Bian's father held Little Zhang. "Zhang is such a cutie! He's such a fluffy baby!"

"And he has every feature of us Bians!" Father Bian said as he lifted Zhang in the air.

Lady Bian's mother let out a happy sigh and asked Lady Bian. "Tai hou, are we expecting any more grandkids? I see that boy over there. Is he-?"

Lady Bian brought her attention back to the table and answered, "Ang? Well, he is Mengde's son with Lady Ding."

"Well I thought she couldn't bear children." Her mother said.

"Lady Liu bear the child and Lady Ding took the child in as her own."

"That is very nice of her."

"Well, Mengde was young and very foolish too."

Shen-ning shook her head and laughed. "He hasn't changed! One would have been enough. You have bore him two sons but he took on that Lady…"

"Lady Huan? You must have been mistaken. She is quite the friendliest person ever! You will see." Lady Bian defended but in the back of her mind, she thought about the intentions her love had. Was it real?

Just then, Lady Huan came to the table and gasped. "Lady Bian! We need you! There's something wrong with the Lady Liu. She has been very upset with her stomach!"

Lady Bian pardoned herself and went with Lady Huan and Shen-ning to see. As they appear through the harem's doors, they see Lady Ding smiling at the two ladies as she sat next to the bed. Lady Liu was on the bed staring up at the ceiling. "What is wrong, Lady Liu?" Lady Bian broke the silence.

"I am well aware you know what was happening between the lord and her! Do not act silly! You were so afraid of losing your position after bearing the third son. Well, do mind that I am still over you by a step!" Lady Ding got up from her seat and strolled to Lady Bian's face.

"Oh hush it! Answer my question, Lady Liu!" Lady Bian yelled.

"… I… " she looked at Lady Ding before she could answered, "I'm going to have a baby!"

Shen-ning gripped her hands against Lady Bian's shoulder as Lady Ding laughed hysterically. "Obviously, Tai hou, I get what I want." Lady Ding said to her as she walked out the doors.

Lady Bian's heart sank. It was too much. Their son was only two months old. He was the newest addition. It was too much. And to picture her lover's hands on another woman. It burned in her mind and she tried to push it in the back of her head as much as she can. She wondered how Lady Huan dealt with it. Did Lady Huan ever touched him? She was starting to lose trust in everyone.

Lady Bian got her breath and said, "Congratulations." She went towards the door to see Mengde. She needed answers. She just, desperately, needed to know!


	14. Whores, Wives & Heirs

**Author's note: **I enjoyed this chapter. I wrote it and got it done. Made it as sensual as I could!

**Whores, Wives, & Heirs**

"I guess it is strange to see Mengde with other women." Lady Huan said as she helped Lady Bian's family unpacked.

Shen-ning sighed and gave her an odd look. "What do you mean 'strange'? Have you ever-?"

"Once but that was a long time ago. I am too busy to watch my daughter. I don't have the same privileges like Lady Bian. I don't have my own maids yet. It is only because he doesn't really notice me."

Shen-ning gave another long sigh as she folded her clothes neatly. "Well, I'm not married yet. I guess that's a good thing. However, Tai Hou insists that I should. She fears I might be getting old without a beau."

Lady Huan chuckled. "Marriage wasn't fun for me, honestly. I was forced to be home alone. I had to wash, cook, clean, and made sure everyone of the house was fully fed. I had to watch his family. I did not like it at all. When they found out I was pregnant, most of them doubt me. I was alone. I hated it."

"How did you get out of that crap?" Shen-ning asked when she put her clothes in the closet.

"I found Mengde. He helped me get out of that mess." There was silence from the other woman as Lady Huan got the beds ready. Lady Huan thought about Lady Bian. She was shocked that Lady Liu decided to have another baby. She wasn't that dumb to know that the woman could not have any more children. Was she a fool? Why would she think about endangering her life and the unborn child?

Shen-ning broke her train on thought when she coughed loudly and said, "Will this be my room with Tai hou?"

"I suppose so. Mengde said there will be three rooms arranged for her family and friends. I suppose the two other are for her parents and then the other for her brother and his family." Lady Huan answered as she patted the pillows.

Shen-ning finally put her clothes away and fell on the bed. "I am so happy to be lying down. I am oh-so-tired!" She said as she dozed off to sleep.

Lady Huan giggled and crept out of the doors. She walked along the corridors to her own room. However as she crept closer to the harem chambers, she heard Lady Liu's sighs and loud groans. She thought to herself but then her groan became louder. Lady Huan had to knock on the door to see if she was alright. "Are you alright, Liu?" she asked when she peeked her head inside the room.

"I am certainly foolish, Lady Huan! I can't stand this pain forming inside me. I just can't! It hurts so much! Please help me!" Lady Liu shrieked in pain.

Lady Huan rushed to the woman's bedside. "It is way too early for you to receive contractions! What must you mean?" Just then, she pulled apart the covers on the bed to find Lady Liu bleeding! Blood! _Oh dear! What happened to her!_ She thought as she screamed for someone to help her. Just then, Ling and Ren were off helping Lady Bian's family unpacked, they heard Lady Huan and entered the room. Once they saw the massive blood pool, they quickly ran to find the doctor.

Lady Bian was in Mengde's rooms with Little Zhang, wondering about how her future might be holding. She wanted another baby. However, Zhang was only two and half months. She figured she could wait for a bit but since competition was in the air, she had to win. She looked around Mengde's rooms. She saw scrolls and more scrolls of the provinces in China. She noticed the fine painting of the Great Wall and nice golden silks fluttered along the wall. It was such delighted room, just being in there made it felt enjoyable.

Lady Bian was waiting for Mengde finishing his bath. While waiting for him, she rocked Zhang to sleep and she put him in his little cottage bed. She called for Qin to get him so he can be put in the nursery. She needed the peace with Mengde.

She turned towards the bed after Qin left and undressed herself. One piece of garment after another fell to the floor and formed a pool of soft silky touch at her ankles. She lifted herself at the end of the bed and took off her knee highs. She let one pink stocking off her legs and then the other she gently plucked it off her leg and placed it with the pile of clothes on her floor. She laid herself on the bed and covered herself with the blanket.

However she thought about that move. Maybe she can alluring and let herself to him, wide and open. She bit her lip and decided it was better to that do. So then, she took of the covers and covered her breasts with her hands.

There was a knock at the door. Lady Bian yelled, "Who is it?"

Mengde chuckled and let himself in without giving an answer. He heard her squeal a bit but then he disrobed himself and he was in front of her, very erotic.

He gently placed kisses on her forehead and travelled along her body. Her fingers ran wild along his body and she made silent moans every time he put his lips around her nipple. She sighed but he stopped.

She looked at him and gave him a questioning look. "What are you doing?"

"I want to try something different!" He huffed as he turned her around.

She gave a silent groan but he didn't stop. He made her positioned herself as an… animal. "I feel so awkward!" She said.

"Don't tell me you never tried this?" He asked curiously.

"No, I have never! It's very different." She said but then Mengde wasn't going to stop. It was such an odd position. She couldn't know how any woman even a whore let a man do this to themselves. She was so open to him. He can see everything about her privates. It was a thought too arousing and erotic especially since his hands were caressing her inner lips. She gave out a loud moan but Mengde wouldn't stop. She turned her head to look at him with a sad look. She wanted more… but not in this way.

However, he just chuckled and continued to do what he wanted. To see her beg.

_Oh that man! _She thought to herself. She decided to take things in her own hands. Maybe since he was forcing her to beg for his rod like some whore, she can make him beg for her treasure as well. She quickly moved her hands underneath herself and rubbed his cock. She gently massaged it and she heard him huffed and moan a little. She smirked and continued to massage his tip. His fingers stopped caressing her lips but she made his rod enter her wet slick opening. They both let out a moan as she was positioned in all fours and he was right behind her.

It felt way too good to be real. He enjoyed it. He didn't want to do this with any other woman. She was… perfect. He heard her whispered his name as he finally pushed himself in further and with more force. She screamed his name and that was perfect. She squeezed the pillow cases and blankets and screamed his name even more within the pillows. Every forceful penetration sent a dizzy haze to her mind. After every one, she would scream his name. That was exactly what he wanted. He wanted her to scream his name.

Finally after more rounds of lovemaking, they were both exhausted. He didn't want to take her twice or even thrice. He just wanted her to feel good. Lord knows how she feels about herself, especially after the birth of a baby!

He looked at his beloved to see her asleep. He kissed her cheeks and decided to robe himself. There were many things to do. The country was at a war and he wanted to be the one to save it. So he went to his office to check out all the scrolls of every province.

"Are you crazy, Lady Huan?" Lady Liu screamed.

"Look, you are certainly suffering a miscarriage! Stop being stupid! You're bleeding!" Lady Huan said as she shook her.

The doctor came in to check on the expectant mother. Lady Huan walked back and forth around the room. She looked at Lady Ding who was sighing but in her eyes, she was afraid. She was afraid that the child she desperately needed was going to die. And there were all her dreams.

"I'm going to kill you, Lady Ding, if anything happens to me!" Lady Liu roared.

Lady Ding jumped and walked out of the doors. The doctor prescribed a medicine. "Ladies. Ladies. The baby is fine. You are weak! You shouldn't have this baby. You need to drink this medicine if you wish to have the baby and yourself alive."

Lady Ding smiled. "How many times? Day and night?"

Lady Liu sighed and smiled faintly.

"Yes day and night. Make sure she gets lots of rest and food. You need to eat a lot," he said as he quickly got out of the room.

"I'm going to be fine." Lady Liu sighed.

"Yes and the baby is going to be fine!" Lady Ding smiled brightly. "Are you hungry, dear?"

Lady Liu shook her head.

"Well you best believe we have to feed her. Ren! Get her all the fruits we have from the feast. You are going to dine and it is going to be a great one. Now, don't tell me you're not hungry. You need to eat. Do remember what the doctor said!"

Lady Liu huffed and got up on her bed to eat. Lady Huan shook her head and excused herself. It was such a tiring evening. She wanted to talk to Lady Bian but she was nowhere to be found. So with that, she entered her chambers. Her daughter was sprawled along their bed. She picked her up to push her against the wall so she can fit in. It was going to be a long morning.

Lady Bian awoke the next morning in a merry mood. She waited for Qin and Ling to enter the room for her daily morning routine. As she waited, the thoughts of last night replayed in her mind. It was way too much. She smiled like a little girl and giggled. His scent still lingered on her. The girls entered the room and ran the bath water while the other looked for her clothes.

"You seem very happy, my lady!" Qin said.

"I am in a good mood! How are my parents?" She asked.

"Better than ever. They were surprised when we bought their breakfast to them. They were still asleep. But when we came in, your mother was dressed and ready for breakfast and tea. She enjoyed it."

Lady Bian giggled. "That's great. I can't wait to see them." She soaked herself in the bathwater. She rubbed herself and cleansed every inch of her. She looked at Ling when she entered the room. Something was wrong with her. She was always this skinny girl who wore bright colors, but today she was plain and simple and unusually plump.

"Ling is something a matter with you?" Lady Bian asked seriously.

"No why?" Ling answered curious.

Qin and Ren quietly left the room. They knew what was happening.

"You're unusually bigger… than normal."

Ling looked away.

"Answer my question, I command you." Lady Bian rose up and covered herself with the green towel that laid across the desk.

"I'm pregnant." Ling shivered.

Lady Bian gasped. "Tang's baby?"

She nodded.

Silence came from Lady Bian. "I guess… congratulations. You must eat and I can't be mad at you. You are, of course, a married woman."

Ling helped Lady Bian dressed for the day. She was stunningly beautiful. She wore an delicate maroon robe with silver decorations. She had on the prettiest head piece ever. Her hair was perfected. She had it up in a bun with her side bangs coming down her cheeks.

As she walked towards her parents wing, Lady Huan grasped her hands and brought her in the patio urgently.

"Where were you last night?!" Lady Huan said.

"I was with Mengde. Whats wrong?" She asked.

"Lady Liu almost miscarried. She is on bed rest and drinking an awful medicine to help her. Oh you missed it! There was so many nasty things she said to Lady Ding. Lady Ding just looked at her like an afraid cat. It was so funny. If only you were there to see it." Lady Huan chuckled.

"It's a pity that the baby is not gone at all."

"I suppose. Well I do not know much about your rivalry. But being heir still remains to Ang as long as he is still alive." Lady Huan said.

Lady Bian glared at her. "I hate the truth but still, two sons overpower her one son."

Lady Huan gasped and replied. "What if the second baby is a boy too?"

"Oh shut up, Lady Huan. Do not frighten me with such nonsense!" Lady Bian said as she twiddled her fingers.

Lady Huan shook her head as she got her robe organized.

Later on the day, her parents were watching the kids as Lady Bian and her fellow friends went to the village. Shen-ning didn't want to go but Lady Bian forced her to go. Supposedly it was a great way of catching a beau for her. Lady Huan decided to venture with them and so did Qin and Ling. Shen-ning put on a cover-up gown. She wanted to display no female body part so vividly.

"If you cover up anymore, you would look like a man." Lady Huan joked.

"Good. Maybe then no man would come near me." Shen-ning answered.

Lady Bian shook her head. "Now you two. It's for your best interest, Shen-ning. And for you, Lady Huan, you can just…" She lost her thought. Lady Huan was Mengde's _other_ whore. "You can just shop."

The two maids followed behind. Ling was now showing her pregnancy. She was four months pregnant. Tang was currently with the other soldiers, training. However he was just as excited. The only problem was that when the baby would come, where would she sleep? She currently resides in the nursery to watch the children at night. She couldn't possibly watch her child and Lady Bian's own children. Lady Bian figured she should have her own room in the outhouses but Mengde refused to allow so.

They continued to shop. Ling bought something for her unborn child. Most of them rejected the idea. They believed it would harm the child but Ling wasn't superstitious. They were beginning to become hungry so the ladies stopped at a local eatery to eat and chat. They were having very hot egg drop soup. They talked about babies, labor, and falling in love. The topics made Shen-ning sick but she had to endure it. Ling was getting all her questions answered. When the topic of having another child was in, Lady Bian knew they all were aiming the question directly at her. She refused to answer it at first. She felt awkward answering such an open question. However after much begging, she answered.

"I am trying to conceive another child before Mengde leaves again for war." She answered after she slammed her cup of tea on the table.


End file.
